don't stick with the status quo
by TempeGeller
Summary: Teeneeger Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth are dating, but how will he end things with his girlfriend? Will Melinda be safe from Tess? Most important thing, what is the secrit of Tempe's parents. Why was she take of the radar.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is one of my newest stories. I'll be adding 4 chapters right away, cause I wrote a lot yesterday. I want your reviews on this one,I want to know where you think this story is going. I want to hear your opninies. About my spelling, I'm from Belguim, sor my english ain't the best. Sorry for that.

Disclaimer: No charecters are mine, exept Melinda's and Tess. All thes charecteurs belong to their owners, I'm just boring them, and make thme younger. There will be references to High school musical, Hannah Montana, X-files. A clear cross over with Buffy.

Enjoy!

* * *

1. The Status Quo

Temperance Brennan walked trough the school. The 15 yearl old felt lost ever since her parents disapered. Her 19 year old brother Russ left her. That was how she ended up in the foster system. This had been the 4th school she had been send in the past month.

Altough the routine was the same, she missed having some familiar faces, maybe even friends. So far people hadn't really talked to her. She could see people avoiding her, wispering things behind her back. She knew what they were saying, what they tought. She knew that people didn't talk to her, because she was a foster child. In class no one wanted to sit next to her. Temperance so far did not like the new school. She sat down in the cafeteria. She could hear people talk.

A girl walked up to her. She got a bit afraid. Fearing that the girl would just make fun of her. On every school there was someone who had the guts to approach her, and laugh in her face. She studied her chlostes noticing that she didn't really looked like a chearleader.

"Hey, I'm Melinda Ryan." The girl sat down to Temperance Brennan. She watched her. "So you are the new kid?"

"Yes." She looked around and watched the student who were still staring at her. "I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Ignore them, they are like Zoo animals any time a new kid comes in they like to watch them." Melinda laughed "If there IQ was as big as there closet, they would make millions. But no one cares about that. So tuff day?"

"You have no iday." Temperance turned her head to Melinda "No once has talked to me, not even a single word. And no one wants to sit next to me."

"I know, us fosterchileren, never get the attention a normal student should get." Melinda replied "I gues they think we won't stick around."

"How did you know?" Brennan asked

"It's not that hard to figure out." Melinda said "I heard the Summers famely were going to get a new foster child. You are the only new kid at school. And the clothes. It's a mark."

"I know, I don't owe a lot of clothes." Brennan replied "So you know the Summers?"

"Yeah, I know Buffy Summers. She's friends with Xander Harres and Willow Rosenberg." Melinda said she pointed to a blond girl and a redhead sitting next to echader. "I live with the family Harris.. With Xander, they are not so great, but Xander he's okay."

"How long have you been in the system?" Brennan asked

"Probaly 3 years now." Melinda was looking around "I stopped counting after the 2nd year. Sometimes, I lasted for a week, a month. This is the longest time period I've been in the same family. 3 months now, almost 4. That's very uncommen."

"So do you have friend?" Melinda watched Temperance while a small person walked to their table. She had brown hairs, a slender figuir. She was weiring a skirt and putted the trail in her hand next to Melinda's.

"See Meli, Why weren't you on our normal spot?" The girl asked. Her eyes went to Brennan. "Oh, I hadn't seen you there, I'm Angela Montenegro. I mostly take art classes. And you are?"

"Temperance Brennan" Brennan shook her hand. "I'm taking anatomy classes."

"Well, I'm taking Drama and Movie classes." Melinda said "And I'm part of the drama club, I'm actually writing the winter musical. It's gonne be so great. I'm writing the music."

A very handsome guy walked by. Brennan could no langer hear Melinda and Angela talking. All her attention went to the mistery guy, who walked near her talbe. He had brown hear, amazing brown eyes and he seemed to get along with the other guys. Her attention snacked back to Angela and Melinda, when she heard a little scream.

"Who is he?" Brennan asked while she watched Melinda. Melinda watched the jogs for a moment. Studying them like some kind of math problem.

"I see you noticed our eye candy. His name is Seeley Booth." Melinda said while she took a sip of her soda. She watched Brennan smile.

"So does he have a girlfriend?" Brennan asked while she once again turned her face to the groop of jogs.

"You have a crush on Booth." On the back ground Angela could hear the denail coming to the surface. "Well, he has a grilfriend."

"That one there." Melinda pointed her finger to the table of cheerladers, more specific to the blond bimbo. "Tess Goodwin, She probably has less breancell then my great aun Lucy. Well, she is his girlfiend. The big boobs and all, that is what guys go for. And especialy Booth. But you can't get him anyway."

"Why?" Brennan watched Angela and Melinda very short, then putted her full attention on her lunch.

"It has nothing to do with you personality or your looks. "Angela said. "It's the foster child thing. This school know a simple hierachie. At the top, you've got the richt kids they totally rule the school. At the top the richest boy of them all, Jack Hodgins. Then followed by the Jogs/ Cheerladers, people who do sports, regualr studans, geeks. They are followed by science geeks. Then exchange students follow and Freaks. And at the bottem foster children. That is just the way it is."

"So I'm a foster child." She saw Angela knod "And I can't date anyone who's above me in the hiërachie."

"Well, you have to dater your own kind. Tess says." Angela replied "She only does that, to make sure that she won't loose Booth. He was head over heels in love with Cam Saroyan. 1 month ago, she was the head cheerleader. There was no status quo, everyone could hang out with who they wanted to. But then Cam got herself in an accident. And she broke her leg, she couldn't cheer anymore and was voted off the team. That is when Tess arrived, she took everything from Cam. She mad sure Cam would never be able to get back. She humiliated her all over the school."

"The lowest you can get is a freak." Melinda replied "That's why it's so hard to start at this school as a foster child. Cause you get that lable from the very first day. I used to dat this guy, Zach Addy, I can't see him anymore. Just because he's not my kind. Actualy, he is. I love science and music. I'm taking more classes about science too. The only reason why I can not go out with him, is because of the satus quo."

After that it became very quiet, there were no conversations anymore. Or atleast not about what happened to the school, why that Tess woman had so much power over the school. Temperance Brennan once again watched Seeley Booth. He was throwing the ball to another guy, and he put it down on the talbe. She could see that Angela and Melinda were talking again. At the same time she was wishing she could talk to Seeley Booth. Her eyes met his for a very breef moment. She felt like his eyes were watching her. He smiled.

"Oh my god, you didn't" Melinda yelled to Angela. Temperance attention was drow back to the funny duo. "You didn't try to put the moves on Hodgins."

"I thried, but that Tess wouldn't let me. She said I was beneath him. What makes her think, that I'm not good enough for him. I mean I know Hodgins, we were friends before she happened."

"She's so full of it." Melinda replied "They had to build another buidling, just so her ego, would fit in the school, and even now were are out of space."

"Someone should so stand up against her." Angela smashed her fist against the wooden table.

Seeley Booth walked up to their talbe. He sat down right over Temperance Brennan, his brown eyes met hers for a romantic second. Booth couldn't believe how cute this girl was. Most of the time, he couldn't see past the clothes, but in her eyes there was something that he had never seen before, she had very beautiful strong eyes. Blue eyes.

"I'm Seeley Booth" He said. He could see that Brennan didn't find the strengt to say anything, not even a small hello.

"Her name is Tempance Brennan" Melinda said when Temperance hadn't talked after a couple of minuts. "My name is Melinda Ryan, and this is Angela Montenegro."

"That's a beautiful name." Booth said while he grabbed her hand and watched her eyes. " what would you think about.."

Booth got interrupted by a mad Tess joining their table.

"Oh, what are you doing with this loozer table." Tess watched them "you know that you are sitting with two foster children and a freak."

Melinda stood up. "You know what he decides where he sits, you are not the boss of him, or me. You can't say who to hang out, and who to heat."

"Says the foster child." Tess steps around her "And you've been hear, like 4 months, with the summers, that Buffy that cuts classes more then taking them. And you are standing up against me. You really don't know who you're messing with. "

"Actually I …"

She dragged Booth along with her. Brennan still felt his hand on hers, but came to the conclusion that it was no langer there. She now saw the power of Tess, she could maed anyone shut up, and she had power that no one els possessed, not even Cam Saroyan.

"I hate her." Melinda yelled when she was out of her vision. "I hate everything about this school."

"We can bring her down." Angela reacted. Showing a very evil smile on her face. "Did you see Booth, he was going to ask Brennan out. What if we undermine the status quo, we could maked Tempe and Booth, boy and girlfriend, and then they could finnaly take down Tess."

"How?" Melinda was watching Tempe, like she just did something incredibly wrong.

"Well, didn't you see how, Seeley Booth was in to Tempe, he took her hand." Angela laughed "We got to make him watch her. We got to let them date."

"I don't think he likes me." Brennan replied to the girls.

"We are going to get her shopping." Melinda replied "I have saved some money, I wag going to buy a laptop, untill I found out that you can't have a computer. They would just take it away. You can keep clothes for some reason. If we can make your style better, we can make you popular."

"And if you're popular, Seeley Booth will s date you." Angela added "We have to make you stand out from everyone ells."

"Why would you that for someone you just met?" Brennan asked

"This is not just for us, this is for everyone that will not stand up against Tess. She's coming down. Let's go shopping" Angela yelled


	2. Chapter 2

2. New friends

Brennan was standing in front of the mirror wearing a short dress, that did not reach over her knees. For some reason that dress looked fancy on her. Her othere clothers were lying in a pole on the ground. She had put them there, she was going to put them in the trash can, but yet she hadn't been able to it. Angela and Melinda her new friends had taken her out shopping. They had given her a whole new garderobe, plus a new heardoo. For some reason they believed her black hears were not suitable for her. Her friend decide to coulour her hair a little more brown. Her hear was cutted a little under her shoulders.

Now she was just standing there in front of the mirror. She felt like she was betraying her parents in some kind of way. Like she was not supose to be popular, or get the boy.

She stepped in the schoolbus, sat down on the empty seet, she knew that Melinda and Angela were not taking the bus, that made her extra nervos.

"Hey" A girl with a ponytail sat next to her, she looked aroud her age. "I'm Daisy. So are you new?"

"Yes, my name is Temperance Brennan." She said " I'm new in town, I live with the summers."

"Oh, Buffy." Daisy knodded "They are such nice people. I noticed you were talking to Melinda and Angela yesterday."

"Yes." Brennan replied "They have been really nice to me, they are sweet people."

"I know, Melinda's dating, Zach Addy. Or she was. The status quo destroyed their relationship. I'm talking about Tess. She wants to have control. Everyone will bow in front of her. Melinda and Angela were strong for a while, but they gave in."

"Why?" Brennan asked " Why would they give in?"

"Tess's mum is a social assisent, all she needs to do is make one phone call. And Melinda can kiss her foster family goodbye." Daisy said "Melinda kept fighting for her relationshsip a while. A couple of weeks a go she just gave in. She and Zach kind of broke off their relationship. Ever since she's hanging out with Angela."

"How long have you know Angie and Mel?" Brennan asked

"Angela for over 4 years, Melinda just 3 months." Daisy replied "Her adotive parents died in a car crash and ever since she's been shipped from family to family."

The door swung open. Buffy entered the bus. With a red head behind her. "Buffy, right here." Daisy called out. Buffy sat down in front of them. The red head sat down next to her.

"Buffy, Willow." Daisy said "This is Temperance Brennan. She's new here."

"Daisy, I know her. She lives with us." Buffy replied "This is Willow. My best friend. Xander is supose to get on the bus the next stop."

"So I heard you're friend with Angela and Melinda." Buffy said "They're nice. Very nice people. I like your outfit by the way."

"Mel bought it for me." Brennan replied "She said I didn't have a decant outfit."

"Oh, you should have said that. My mum was dying to take you out shopping. Dawn and me don't want to be seen with her. So she doesn't get out a lot."

"How's Angel?" Willow asked "We haven't seen a lot of him lately?"

"Yeah, He went in to hiding." Buffy replied "something about the thing and the sunlight."

The door off the bus swing open, and Xander Harris and another couple guys walked in the bus. He sat down right before Buffy.

"Goodmorning Willow. Bufster." Xander turned around facing Buffy and the rest. "Didn't see you there Daisy. Where is your boyfriend Lance Sweets?"

"He's driving his bike to school, thank you very much." Daisy looked weird at Xander. "Why do you have to take the bus, I thought you were dating Cordilia."

"Well, call me a fool. But I'd rather be on the bus with my friends." Xander whispered.

"And wait a minut, was Seeley Booth hitting on you yesterday?" Xander turned to Tempe

Brennans cheeks became red, and she started blushing. She couldn't watch Xander look at her.

"Is that true?" Buffy asked "I mean did that boy hit on you. I understand, you're cute."

"He did hit on me." Brennan said "But I don't understand why did he notice me."

"The eyes I bet." Xander said "You have beautiful eyes. Don't tell Cordilia I said that."

"I won't tell." Tempe said

"So what happened to your parents?" Willow asked "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind." Tempe said "They disapared left, me and Russ. And I was put in the foster system."

"I'm so sorry." Willow said "Well, atleast you live with Buffy, there's no better place then Buffy's."

"Yeah" Xander reacted "I kind of agree. I don't like being around my family, and Melinda, well she doesn't either. But I like Melinda."

"Melinda told me, she had more awfull families." Brennan laughed

"Well, Jeez, that makes me feel super." Xander laughed "One more joke like that and it's going to be my best day ever."

"So Seeley Booth. That's a step to popularity." Buffy said "I bet it's fun."

"Well, no Buffy." Willow said "You'll be all sticky. And besides, it has to be so boring."

"There's no way in hell I could date Seeley." Brennan replied "I mean how long could I stay here."

"I could make you stay long." Buffy replied "I mean I could switch Dawn, and then you'll be my little sis."

"I don't think your mum wants that Buffy." Xander replied "I think she wants to keep Dawn."

Brennan laughed while she got off the bus. They split up. Brennan walked towards Angela and Melinda who were talking in front of the school.

"You've got to help us out here." Melinda was exciting. "Who do you like best Scully or Mulder?"

"Uh, Scully" Brennan hesated "I mean she's a ratinonal scientis lady. And Mulder is just chasing alliens in the night."

"But I mean he's so damn hot." Angela replied "And his ass."

"Angela, we are not discusting weather or not his ass has a nice shape." Melinda was looking at her without blinking. "I'm saying that Scully's obviously a better agent. She's a scientist, and gets to the truth."

"And Mulder" Brennan continued "He just says things, he doesn't need any proof; But I have to say he's hot. I mean would they ever get together."

"No, Scully is going to marry Skinner." Angela replied " I mean he's obviously attracted to her."

"Angela" Melinda gave her a small punch to her shoulder. "She's so getting together with Mulder. I mean just yesterday she was jalous of Bambi. What kind of name is that anyway."

"You know, they'll get them together by the 7th season." Brennan replied "And even then there will be doubt if they are an actual couple."

"would the writers ben that cruel?" Melinda asked "I mean Scully and Mulder are so ment to be."

"Yeah, but great love comes with great consuquences." Angela replied

"Why did you say that?" Brennan laughed

"No iday." Angela smiled at her. "All journeys end in lovers meeting."

The bell rang, Brennan walked with Temperance to class.

"Have I told you you look amazing in that outfit?" Melinda said. Brennan showed a little smile. And sat down in class. Melinda sat down next to her in class. She watched the board.

"I bet Mr. Cox is wearing that weird jacket again." Melinda laughed "The one that reminds me off my grandmother."

"I think he's officially the most boring theatcher ever." Angela laughed while he entered the class room she froze, not able to say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Tutor me, please

After English Melinda went straight to drama , and Angela had some abnormal art class. Brennan at the other hand was heading for another class chemistry, the one she didn't have to share with Melinda. Not that she minded. Melinda had to drop this class for some extra hours Drama, Brennan knew that she took the class in another free period. She was sitting in that empty class. Next to her the tables were left open. Normally one of her new friends would be sitting there. But now no one was.

Seeley Booth entered the class and sat down behind her. Brennan wanted to turn around but had a feeling that she shouldn't do that. She just kept sitting there. She felt that they were watching her.

'Stop staring at her ass.' She heard Tess yell to Booth behind her. A little smile appeared at her face. Was the lovely couple experiencing some trouble. And was she Temperance Brennan going to take advantage of that trouble.

No she was not that kidn of person, not even close. The coversation went on, not in hush tones.

"Cam never minded if I was watching some girls ass." Booth replied "I'm watching asses all the time."

"Well, Cam's not your girlfriend anymore." Tess replied

"Yeah, well, I can have other friend outside the team." Seeley yelled "You don't owe me. You're my girlfriend, not my boss."

She turned around and didn't watch Booth anymore. Brennan was surprised that he had expressed how he felt. The teatcher entered the room.

"I have the result off the tests from previos week. I personaly think they were okay, some were outstanding. Others disappointing." The teatcher stepped in front of the class "Temperance Brennan and Melinda Ryan both had outstanding results. I am disappointed in you Mr. Booth."

"Well, it's not like he need Chem class anyway. He's doesn't need it." Tess yelled

"Well, I think you could mistake about that." the teatcher walked to the front of the class. "To get a scholarschip, he has to pass all courses even chemistry. I subject, you find help with one of the'outstanding students."

The class was over pretty quick. Brennan had an A+ on her chem class. Melinda's results were as impressive as hers.

"Hey." She hear Booth yell behind her.

"What's up Booth?." Brennan stood there, still nervous.

"Do you want to tutor me?" Booth asked "I mean I would ask Melinda, but I hardly know her."

"You know her as well, as you know me." Brennan ran away " I mean you talked to her, while you were talking to me. "

"But you are diferant then her." Booth replied "I mean I like you."

"Okay, I'll do it." Bennan looked him in the eyes.

"Nice dress, by the way." He said while he turned around and walked away in the hall way.

Melinda walked up to her, tapping her on the back. Temperance turned around with a hugh smile on her face.

"Did he just ask you out?" Melinda asked while she was looking at him walking away.

"no, he asked me to tutor him. But that's good."

"it's a start. It's thinks you're interesting." Melinda replied "Asking you as a tutor is the way to get a relationship. Aren't you going to ask me about my drama class?"

"How was your drama class?" Brennan laughed a little.

"Great." Melinda replied "there are auditions for roles tomorrow. The lead. Would you consider auditioning?"

"I'm that great in front off big audiences." Brennan replied "I'm a bad singer, and and even bad actor."

"But Angela's also auditioning for fun." Melinda smiled at her "She did it the previos show, a month ago. And now she's doing it I'd be listening to Troy and Gabriella all the time. Someone really need to tell those kids that they suck."

"I could do that." Brennan replied "Okay. I'll do that."

"Awesome." Melinda gave her a paper. "Learn that song, and you'll get a part."

"Melinda, what's going on?" Brennan was suspisios with her new friend. "What are you planning?"


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Auditon for 2_

_Angela was standing on the stage. The piano started the begin tone of her own written song. _

"_Oh, Hodgie, my Hodgins." _She sang "_You are the prince, I can't hodgie, my Hodgins. Give me a bug And I'll give you a frog. I know that you are the one you know. And it's not because you're rich. It's because you're my Hodgie."_

"Next!" A voice in the audionce yelled it was the woman sitting next to Melinda Melinda smiled while Angela waved at her. "That was disurbing" The woman continued.

Two people walked up. Named Troy and Gabriella. Better know as Dork and Dorkier. They were the kind of persons that were singing all the time, and they even tought it was cool; The badest thing was that they had no iday how to sing.

"_We're singing, drinking. There's no reason to keep binge drinking. Yes, we're crazy. So we keep drinking. You know the world can see us, in a way that is diferant from who we are. Creating things between us, till we are drunk. Oh, Rising and rising so everyone can see." _Troy and Gabriella sang

"Next" Melinda yelled "Please next!"

"My name is …Anya Emerson" the girl said "And I wanne sing a song for you guys."

"Go ahead, Anya." Melinda waved her hand.

"_I have no iday, who I am. There's no reason to be afraid. When no one breaks my heart." _Anya sangt "_I would try harder, give more. But no one seems to let go, a friend of mine once told me to give love a chance. I'm afraid to get my haer broken once again. I've promised myself to keep my haert safe. No one, will ever let me feel the same way again. I'll always keep my heart safe. I'll never fall in love again."_

"Thank you, that was wonderfull." Melinda said while she saw Xander watch Anya for a brief moment. He saw the sparkles in his eyes. Cordilia next to him, didn't seem to notice his attention to Anya. After a couple seconds she yelled "Next!"

A girl with a blond wig came on the stage.

"yes." the girl said " I'm the Hannah Montana;"

"Go ahead and Sing Miley" Melinda yelled. Hannah watched her "Yeah, Miley, we all know about your split personality."

"_By day, I play my part in every way. Stupid, crazy and addicted. Pretend to my friend I'm a joy rider, can make a gril feel like a mad man. Feel like a star, a super girl. Some times it's hard to seprate. Got to much on my mind" Miley/Hannah sang "So I get.;"_

" NEXT!" The woman next to her once more again yelled.

"I'm Temperance Brennan." Brennan walked on the stage. "I want to auditon for the lead."

"Go ahead" the woman next to Melinda said. Melinda was watching her friend. She wanted to hear her sing. For some reason she expected a joke like Angela. But when she opened her mouth a beautiful voice was send in the room.

"_I've seen the worst in life. I've been to bad places._

_I've seen to much faces. Asked to much questions._

_Lost way to much, to still be me. _

_People keep talking, about what they don't get. _

_About who I am. Or who I could be._

_They don't ask me anything. They just ignore me. _

_They just keep saying all these things. _

_They don't think I'll hear them._

_But I know who I am. _

_I know what I want._

_I know that I want to chase my dreams. _

_I am who I am. _

_And I could care less, _

_About everything you think." _Brennan sang

"That was wonderfull." The woman said "Okay, the last one, Uhm, Seeley Booth. Is Seeley Booth here?"

"I want to audition to." Xander jumped up.

"Okay, go ahead." Melinda said

Xander walked up to the stage. He stood there. He was sure he couldn't sing. But he wanted to take a shot.

"_mmm, yeah, Can you imagne what would happen, If we could have any dream, I wished this moment was ours to own it. And that it would never leave. Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true. Cause he know that where you are, is where I should be too. _"Xander sang "_Right here, Right now. I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view. Cause you mean everything. Right here, right here, right now, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be, but right there's you and me." _

"_If this were forever, what could be better. We already proved it worked but in 2120 hours, our fate's in the universe. It's gonna make everything, in our whole world change. And you know that where we are, we'll never be the same." Anya sang_

_"Right here, Right now. I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view. Cause you mean everything. Right here, right here, right now, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait for some other day to be, but right there's you and me." They sang together "Oh we know it's coming, and it's coming fast. It's always you and me. So let's make this second last, make it last."_

The song looked very romantic. Cordilia had looked very jalous. Xander was standing facing Anya's face. They were looking in echaders eyes. Briefly there eyes met.

"NEXT" Cordilia yelled. She broke off the romantic moment.

Seeley Booth walked up the stage. His grilfriend Tess, was no where to be seen. And he like that.

"_I want to be more, I want to be understand._

_I want people to see the real me. _

_I want to be real. I want so much. _

_I want to one person that means the most. _

_But no one seems to understand. _

_Who I am, what I am. _

_I' m more then the basketball dude,_

_I want people to see the real me,_

_Behind the Status quo._

_The real me, behind the hazel eys" Booth sang_

Brennan was crying a little, and Melinda had to admit to herself, that he had an amazing voice. The auditions ended. The few persons that had seen them headed for class.

"Cast list will be up tomorrow. "Melinda yelled

* * *

Thanks for reading the story. Who will get the parts in the musical? Who would be the lead, and who wouldn't be in it. What's the thing with Xander and Anya?


	5. Chapter 5

5. The Cast list changes everything

Temperance was watching the empty wall. The cast list should be there, whitin, moments. She had called Melinda and tried to get it out of her. But Melinda had refused to tell her anything. All she knew was that the musical was going to be 'Bones'. It was about a forensic antropologist and an FBI agent, who had to work together to solve crimes. Some girl came to put the cast list up.

"I hear you audioned" Buffy was standing right behind her. "Willow, told me, you were very good. And she told me something about Xander and some girl."

"Yeah, Anya Emerson, they had a lovely duet." Brennan replied "I bet they'll be the head charecters."

"Nah," Buffy replied "You were better, Booth was good too. Willow told me. Again. If Tess finds out he audionted, she's going to would explode. I would so love to see that."

"That's got to be a mental picur." Brennan replied "But I was just auditioning for fun, anyways."

The cast list was one. On the sing there were the names of the charecters, behind them there were the names of the person who was going to play them. The sign said the following:

Kathy Reichs: Temperance Brennan

Andrew Ryan: Seeley Booth

Tim Sulivan: Alexander Harris

Cassandra Addams: Anya Emerson

Katy Brennan:Angela Montengro

Crazy lady nr 1: Hannah/ Miley

Ps: Troy Gabriella, you're not on the show, nah,nah,na.

"You've got the lead!" Brennan looked at Buffy. "I don't know how you did it. But you dit it."

"I'm so surpised. Oh my god, Booth's my co-star." Brennan said "I don't know if I can handle this."

"Is Xander dating that Anya girl?" Brennan asked. "It kind of looked like it. I mean they were sining, and I never heard that song before."

"I have no iday, Tempe." Buffy said "I got to go, I have to do. Uhm, Stuff.'

"See, you."

Brennan walked on trough the empty halls, no one was on school yet. She saw Melinda who was leaving the stage.

"Hey, Mel. I got the lead." Melinda smiled. She was distraced. In her eyes there were tears, like she wasn't happy fo her.

"What's wrong?" Brennan sat on the ground next to Melinda.

"I'm pregnant." Melinda replied. Brennan did not know how to react. She had no iday what to say to her best friend. Who she had know for a week. Yet she had the feeling, she had know her , her intere life.

"you're pregnant?" Melinda knodded. "Are you sure?"

"I am, I took 3 of those, home pregnancy tests." Melinda said

"sometimes those home pregnancy test give a false positive." Brennan replied "You have to get a appoitment, with a gynocolostist."

"I can't." Melinda said "I can't risk anyone finding out."

"so have you told Zach?" Brennan asked "I mean he has the right to know. He is the father right?"

Melinda knodded again. She rested her head on her shoulders. Brennan just sat there, she did not say a word. She know that was the right thing to do.

"I can't talk to Zach." Melinda cried "I can't put myself in this situation."

"What are you going to do with the baby?" Brennan asked "I mean you're in the foster system, and you're 16."

Angela walked towards them. She was smiling. She probably saw that cast list, and was celbrating that she had gotten a small part.

"See, I make a complete fool of myself and I get casted." Angela said, she release that the rest was not in the same mood. She saw the tears on Melinda's face. And the look in Brennans eyes. She knew that her happy behavior was not welcom hear.

"What is it?" Angela asked while she sat down next to Melinda.

"She's pregnant." Brennan watched her. "She doesn't want to tell Zach, cause she's afraid. Everything is falling apart here, her and Zach, You and Hodgins. And Anya and Xander mind be dating."

"Anya, the foster child of the family Chase?" Angela asked "You mean that afraid child Anya Emerson?"

"Yes, that one." Brennan replied "Isn't Cordillia Chase, Xanders girlfriend?"

"Not by choice." Angela replied "They say that she lost a bet, and that she needed to date him or something."

Melinda cried a little more,, she was not able to hear the others. She knew that everything was falling apart, and it didn't seem that Brennan dating Booth would solve this. It seemed that Tess's power was bigger then anyone had expected. It reached over Booth. And she knew that no one would stand up against Tess. Unless someone was being payed a lot of money. And that the school was never going to change. Even the musical was not going to change that.

Brennan walked trought the school. She left Melinda and Angela, she wanted to find some peace. Yet the rest of the school didn't give her the peace she needed. The peace she expected to get. Zach, the father of Melinda's child walked by. Brennan had never met him. She only had a describtion of him. But yet she could recongnize him anywhere.

"Zach?" Brennan walked up to him, the rest of the geeks looked at her. Temperanc was wearing a new dress, a little under the knee, that made her look like a femme fatal.

"Yes." He reacted

"What's up with you and Melinda?" He asked

"We broke up." Zach replied "We did not have a choice. How is she?"

Brennan looked at him, from top to toe. He looked like a geek, but he was kind of cute. She could understand what Melinda saw in him.

"She's pregnant." Brennan whispered "She wa afraid to tell you. She still loves you."

"She is?" Zach was shocked. Just like she had been, when Melinda had told her about the baby, and she could imagne that it had to be worst for him. "Is she okay? I have to see her."

Meanwhile at the scoobies.

"Giles, why did you want to see us?" Willow asked "We want to check if Xander is playing in the muscial, yes or no. I bet yes, cause he was so amazing."

"He was." Cordilia replied "And the flirting with that foster child, Anya, was a great show, you put on. Xander."

"Can we get back to the problem." Giles said "It's serios."

"A new evil." Buffy replied " Shoot!"

"It's not that." Giles sat down. " Kendra's watcher just called. She died. A demon killed her, she was on her way to Sunnydale. Dark forces are rising in Sunnydale. About a month ago, a demon started a master plan her."

"So, Giles. It's simple." Buffy replied "I go find the demon, kill it. And we go on with our lives."

"That's not the rest of the bad news." Giles said "A new slayes has been called, She's already in Sunnydale, we have no iday, how long she's been here. A seer, told me that she was here. Right under our nose. This demon is trying to creat a slave race."

"So who's this new slayer?" Buffy asked

"We hav no iday, and no place to start." Giles replied

* * *

What do you think will happen?

Does Xander have a secrit affair with Anya?Or is he making fun of her? Will Zach and Melinda get back together?

Who's is the newly called slayer they are referaing to? Angela? Melinda? Daisy? Anya?

Who's the new demon? Could it be Tess?Will Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan get together?

And what about Angela and Hodgins, will they finnaly talk to echader? What will Melinda do with the baby?

If you have any good ideas, let me know in a review. If I get a lot of review, a next chapter will be up fast. Over 4 reviews, means a next chapter will be up tommorow:p


	6. Chapter 6

I Promissed you a new chapter if I got more then 4 review, and I did, so here's the new chapter. I said it would be up untill tommorow, but one review got me in a good mood. Thank you for you wonderfull subjections rburry01. I haven't chosen the new slayer. But you'll know that the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

one and the slayer

Buffy was standing up. Slowly opening her mouth: "So who is she? I mean there have to be stuff that could she's the new slayer. She has to be strong.,"

"Buffy, I'm afraid it is not that simple." Giles took his glasses off. "She could be right under our noses. She could not aware of her own strengt. The thing is that the watcher's council hasn't been aware of her in years. And now even when she's been called they have no iday."

"So there's a girl on the school walking around with super powers?" Cordilia asked "I mean you have to be aware of being super strong."

"Actually she could be unaware of this powers." Giles replied "Those powers don't come all of the suden, they grow on time. It could even be possible that she considers them normal."

"So this slayer could be like, uh, I'm super strong." Willow laughed "But she couldn't know that she was super girl."

"Yes, but she has to know the dreams, and stuff, right." Xander looked at Buffy.

"Well, we have to find her." Giles went on "This demon can't get aware of her existence before we know who she is."

"Can't we do magic to find her?" Buffy replied "I mean we could use a spell, and then she'll go, glow or something."

"I have no iday about a spell like that. I have to look in to that." Giles up, while Jenny entered the library, looking woried.

"Something is going on, you guys." Jenny putted down some books. "Have you ever heard of the called one?"

"yeah, the slayer?" Giles replied "I mean called one, chose one. Sounds very much the same."

"No, it's something completely different." Jenny replied "There's a legend, when the old one will strike, there will be someone called out to. Someone with a power, no one can imagne. She has to reunite with her soalmate, and their child will be the most pure source of power the world has ever seen. A true godess, when this child will be born, the old one will be destroyed. Cause the true godess and the old one can not co-exist. The reason why this demonis here, is to destroy the couple, so the baby can not be born."

"What will happen if this 'baby' doesn't get born?" Willow asked "I mean is it bad. I mean it's just a godess less right?"

"Actually, it's not that Willow." Jenny replied "My clan says if this baby doesn't get born, The demon will get back full powers and the old demons will once again walk the earth."

"So" Giles replied "If this baby does not get born, we are all screwed. The new demon is trying to creat a slave races. And she's trying to get to the new slayer. And the called one. Does she have superpowers?"

"A new slayer?" Jenny asked "What happened to Kendra?"

"She was killed. Dark forces are rising in Sunnydale. The hell mouth is the perfect place to get her plan." Giles replied "It would be good, if we know more about this called one."

"She has no specific powers." Jenny replied "No that are known. There are ways to recognize her. She's a young girl, probably some where around 16,17. She's very creative. And every where she commes, love follows."

"Love follows?" Giles looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"She stimulates love." Jenny replied

"So" Xander replied "I go stand next to her, and fall in love."

"No, Xander, it's not like that. She stimulates our love eye, to find the one. And to keep holding on to him/her. The true love of the chose one, is someone we don't know much about. All we know is that 1000 years ago, they met and fell crazy in love. But there were obstacles. They couldn't overcome them, and every life time they tried. They had 1000 years, and this is their last chance to get together."

"What does that have to do with the demon?" Xander asked "I mean it doesnot make sense to me."

"Actually." Jenny replied "It's very simple. 1000 years ago, she put a curs on them. She gave them 1000 years the time to get together and creat the true godess. If they couldn't do, it. The demon would get all her powers back. And walk the earth once more again. The only thing the 2 didn't know was that this demon had the power to destroy love."

"So exactly the oposite thing, the called one did." Giles replied

"Yes," Jenny replied "All couples she brought togther, she breaks apart."

"So she knows she's called." Buffy asked

"No, her powers are unknown to this child." Jenny replied " But there's a way to find out who she is. It's called 'tirer la couverture', pull the courtain back. It brings you in some kind of trance, and an you can see the spell she's doing without knowing."

"So let's do that right now." Willow replied "Finnaly I can do a spell."

"Willow, this spell could be dangerous." Jenny replied "And specially this variant. We are looking for a specific force. It has to be done at full moon. She send out a specific power that night that can be seen from kilometers. A beautiful white light, connecting her with her soal mate. But that makes it dangourous, the demon will be looking for this same light."

"So, the demon could find her." Giles took of his glacces "And kill her. No more baby, and she'll walk the planet again. Full moon isn't untill 2 weeks, we can't wait this long. She has to be in our protection. They both have to."

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why is she walking the planet?" Buffy asked

"She was a god, she fell in love with a human and was casted out of the god world. She was made mortal." Jenny replied "A demon approached her to give her divine power back. But she betrayed her. So the called one casted all her powers away. And made her a person. But this demon made a ageement with her true love, they had to end up together. If they wouldn't get a true love child, she would get her full powers back. They tried to get together, but all kind of disasters kept them apart. The plague, wars, even friends."

"You know for some reason that is no nice bedtime story." Buffy replied "So, if she's some kind of called one, she has to have a sign. Right, something that seprates them for the rest."

"I have no iday." Jenny replied "I'm supose read up on that one."

"I'll go and find a way to find her before the full moon." Giles walked up the stears closely followed by Jenny. Giles and Jenny got back in the labery. Buffy and the rest of the scoobies left, for their next class. Jenny walked up to Giles.

"Ruper, I don't understand, why you keep ignoring me." Jenny walked right up to him. "I've tried everyting so I would make it up to you."

"Apperantly it's not that easy." Giles replied "Angel was sucked in Acletha because of you. He had not soal and Buffy's absolutely hirt. She says he is going in to hiding."

"I don't understand, I performed that spell. It should have worked." Jenny looked in his eyes. "I tried to make it up. Rupert, loyalty to the clan was the first thing I was taught."

"I saved you, from Angel." Giles replied "But I have no iday why."

Melinda walked by to two of them looking for a book. She had heard them yell, she knew they were a couple, and she had no iday what went wrong between them. When she turned around, she saw a picture she had rather not seen. Her computer teatcher was making out with the laberien. Melinda walked up took the book, and fastly walked away.

Jenny and Giles broke the kiss slowly. Jenny looked in Giles eyes.

"What was that?" She asked him "Why were we making out?"

"I felt stimulated. It was like everything that happened didn't matter anymore." Giles replied

"The called one." Jenny looked around "She was here, she passed here. I felt stimulated. Where she commes…"

"Love follows" Giles added

"There's no one here." Jenny looked around "She probably left. Did you feel that, like we were ment to be. It was like we should be kissing all along."

"I know what you're talking about." Giles looked her in her eyes. "Sorry, Jenny. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said anything."

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was sitting on the ground crying. Xander walked up to her. He sat down right next to her.

"If you're crying because of mums spagety, I can get take out tomorrow." Xander joked. A little smile appeared on her face.

"See smiling again." Xander putted an arm around her. "That's my girl."

He watched her. "I saw a funny thing." Melinda smiled at Xander.

"Oh, yeah, Wanne hear this funny thing you saw." Xander had a weird look in his eyes.

"So I was in the library, and no one ells was around." Melinda replied " And I saw Mr. Giles make out with Ms Callendar from computer class. They were all over echader. First they were fighting, and then all of the suden they were making out."

"That's weird." Xander took her arm away from Melinda "They were fighting for as long as I remember, ever since the thing."

"Everyone of the scoobies is so secretive." Melinda replied "It's like you are hiding something."

"What we are doing, you better do not know." Xander replied "We are secretive for a reason."

"It sounds like you believe that vampires excist." She smiled "Are you and Anya together? I mean you can tell me."

"I have a thing with Anya." Xander admitted "I mean it was just one kiss, and Cordilia, didn't know it. Now she thinks that I was making fun of her. I was not planning on singing a duet. But it was like I was being stimulated. By something."

"Stimulated?" Melinda asked

"Yeah, like I was supose to be with her." Xander looked at her. "When I look at you, it makes me feel that inspired to sing. I mean you inspire me."

"I have heart that a couple of times." Melinda smiled.

"So what's up?"Xander asked

"Melinda" Zach stood right before them. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Melinda stood up.

Zach walked right to the girl he was in love with. Melinda watched him. Like she was tying to say something. Melinda smiled at him.

"I thought we agreed that we were breaking up." Melinda replied "I can't handle this anymore."

"I love you, Melinda." Zach sat on his two knees "I know we can make this work. We can't break up because off Tess, She'll get exactly what she wants."

"Zach, we've tried. We know that if she talks to her mother, I'll be taken away." Melinda replied "I thought, we agreed. What has changed since then?"

"I have changed. You have changed. You're pregnant." Zach took her in his arms. "You are the one I always wanted. Always. I love you, you love me."

"How do you.." Melinda broke free out his arms "Who?"

"You're new friend, Tempe told me." Zach replied " What are you going to do?"

* * *

-Who do you think the newly called slayer is? Do you think Melinda is the called one? Will she get back together with Zach? Will she be mad at Brennan? Will the scoobies find out who the called on is?

I'll update imedeatly when I have over 10 reviews. So you know what you have to do to read a next chapter. Review!:p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I promissed a new chapter fast. So here is it. I got a lot of story allerts, and I want to thank everyone who left me a review. I have been very inspired to write this chapter. Okay. Enjoy!

* * *

7. The Slayer in me

Melinda walked trough the empty halls. She had left Zach right there, she couldn't talke to him. Afraid of what everyone ells would say. She understood it had taken a lot of confidence to walk up to her. But she couldn't handle it right now. She crashed at the end of the hall. She couldn't handle this. She couldn't handle losing love. What if Tess would find out, and she would be send away. She could not take that. Zach was standing behind her again. He folowed her.

"Zach, I can't do this." Melinda looked him in the eyes. "I can't handle another crappy family. Another damn school. And other friends. I want to stay here."

"We can try it again." Zach replied "I never wanted to loose you. I love you."

"don't say that Zach, please, don't make this harder on the both of us. Tess has power that goes over our heads. If we end up together, she'll get rid of me. I don't know where I'll be send. I've been here for almost 4 months. I don't want to go. I never want to go."

Her forhead was resting to his. He was looking straight in to her eyes. And holding both of her hands. He kept his lips to her forhead kissing it.

"If we want to, we can stick together. We will always be together." Zach putted his hand on her stomacht " No one will take you away from me."

She kissed his lips. And hugged for another 5 minuts. They didn't move. They just kept hugging echader.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Angie." Brennan was smiling

"Why are you so happy?" Angela sat down on the benge right next to her.

"I have a studdy date with Booth." Brennan said smiling even harder. "He's going to be at my place. First Melinda is coming over for dinner, and then we have a studdy date."

"Is Meli stil down?" Angela asked "I mean the previos time I saw her she was crying."

"Well, I haven't seen her since this morning." Brennan replied "I hope that Zach and her are making up. I mean they are so cute together."

"There's something about her." Angela said "Something Magical. When ever she's close to me, I feel inspired to follow my heart."

"I know what you're talking about." Brennan replied "It's like she's inspiring to follow my heart, and find love."

Melinda walked up to Brennan and Angela. She looked a little mad.

"How could you?" She toke those words in her mouth like they didn't mean anything. "How could you say it to Zach? You're making this harder on the both of us."

"I thought he had the right to know." Brennan replied "I release it was yours to tell, but I knew you weren't. Meli, you can't be afraid all the time."

"I did not want him to know." Melinda replied "I just wanted it not to be true. I can not to it. I kissed him, Tempe. I just kissed him. Just like that. It was just small kiss."

"you guys are so mend to be." Angela replied "You can not be mad j Tempe, she's on of your best friends. She did it because she loves you."

"I'm not mad." Melinda replied "I'm just confused. Very confused."

She hugged Angela and Brennan in an act of friendschip.

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was sitting next to Tempe. At the head of the table was Buffy's mum, Joyce. At the other side of the table Buffy and Dawn were sitting. Melinda was watching Dawn finnish her French fries.

"So Mum, I hear Tempe had a studdy date this night." Dawn said while she putted a French frie in her mouth. "It has to be so romantic."

"Tempe, I didn't know you had a study date." Buffy's mum replied "Who's the boy?"

"Seeley Booth." Buffy replied "He's one of the cute popular boys. You know the one with the dark hair. And the brown gorgeos eyes."

"Yeah, Seeley Booth;" Melinda replied

"So Melinda what are you going to do, tonight?" Melinda watched Buffy's mum while she asked the question.

"Well, I'm going to write some music for the musical and work on my chemistry." Melinda said "And I've got a paper due Friday in two weeks."

"Could you help buffy with her Chem class, she's been experiencing some difucalties." her mother watched Buffy "Could you help her tonight?"

"I could." Melinda watched.

"Okay, mum, but didn't I tell you that I have some important things to be done this evening." Buffy looked her "some important slaye things. And me and my friends are going to the bronze"

"I could join you." Melinda said "I never get out. I mean I can go for drink."

"Buffy, can't you go upstairs and get some chemistry done." Buffy's mum had a strict look in her eyes.

Slowly Buffy and Melinda walked up the stairs leaving Melinda and Dawn at the table downstairs. Melinda sat down on Buffy's bed.

"You have a lovely room." Melinda replied

"Yeah, I decorated it." Buffy replied "I'll get my books."

Melinda stood up, and looked outside the window. "I can see a guy, in Hell." Buffy watched "He's calling out to you, asking you help. Angel."

Buffy stopped looking for her books. She just watched Melinda. Melinda was in some kind of trance.

"I can see him." Melinda started crying. "Help me, Buffy. Help me. I'm coming back."

She fell down on the ground. Not moving for a while. Buffy laid a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked

Melinda sat down on her bed. "I don't know, I can't remember. I remember a voice. But nothing less, a voice out of love."

"Yeah, there was a voice already." Buffy reacted when she sat down next to her. "The thing I'm asking you is why? Why would you hear that voice."

"I don't know." Melinda shivered. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I think I know what's going on;" Buffy replied "But I've got to check something out. Come with me."

She handed her a hand. Guided her down stairs.

"What happened Buffy?" She walked towards them. She shook her head, and Buffy's mum returned to the kitchen doing the washing up. She heard the plates. Then Dawn was standing right next to her; Hanging above them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in Buffy's ear "Cause if you'redoing magic, I wanne help.

"Magic?" Melinda asked in a weird tone. "You are witches too? I can do stuff, when I toutch someone, they change, I inspire people, I don't know why."

"I think I do." Buffy walked up to the living room. Where Brennan and Booth were sitting next to echader, they were focused on the chemistry.

"ask them something." Buffy pointed at the lovely couple. "Anything, you'll se what happen."

Slowly Melinda walked up to Brennan and Booth. When she was close to one of them, Booth dropped his pen and brought his mouth to Temprance lips, and they started kissing echader.

"And they call that a study date." Dawn standed next to them. "Stop that, don't let mum see what you're doing. How come they don't stop."

"Because of her." Buffy pointed at Melinda

"What the hell is she?" Dawn started touching her with her finger. "Is she like one of those evil thingies, that makes people die by letting them kiss to much. Is she going to make us kiss?"

"She's not evil Dawn." Buffy pushed Dawn away from Melinda.

"Then what am I?" Melinda was turning around "How can I make them do that, without knowledge."

"You're not forcing them." Buffy replied "You stimulate love. You are like cupid."

"Oh,Oh" Dawn reacted "So does she have like a arrow, and shoots it in peoples asses?"

"No." Buffy replied "I said she stimulates love. She stimulates us to speak our mind. Others, to show us things that are unseen. She's the called one. The demon wants to prevent that you get reunited with your true love, you'll bring the world the true godess."

"So, how does she bring a godess?" Dawn asked "Will it like fall out of her but? And then she has to put in the ground. And poof, there will be a new godess."

"Dawn, can you just get upstares. And take Melinda. I can't handle them making out more." Dawn walked up the stairs.

"Oh, that felt good." Brennan replied "That felt.."

"like we were enchanted" Booth reacted "But I got a girlfriend. And I was kissing you. And what is going on? Are we going out now?"

"Tess is so not going to be happy about this." Brennan replied "Why did we start making out anyway?"

"I can say why." Buffy replied "Simple, you wanted to, end of the story. So can you guys like go for a drink. There's some kind of scoobie thing, and we are really loud. You won't love it. It is bad, really bad."

"sure." Booth replied "Come, Tempe, let's go to the Bronx. It's a great nightclub."

A couple of moment later all scoobies were in Buffy's living room. They were sitting there, not knowing why Buffy called them here.

"I think I know who the called one is." Xander replied "I have a good reason. It has something to do with these guys." He pointed at Jenny and Giles.

Buffy entered the room. "I found who were looking for. The called one, the one that inspires us. I would let her come in, but at with all these couple in the room, that could be, not that smart. "

"Yeah, talking about making out festival." Dawn reacted from out of the corner.

"yeah, Buffy who is she?" Jenny replied

"Melinda Ryan, the girl who's living at your house Xander." Buffy replied " I'm postive, she made me hear Angels voice, he was asking my help. That he would be back. The only thing I want to know is, has this girl active powers, like some mind control thingy."

"Buffy, we have no iday if she has active powers." Jenny replied "Mind control could be one of them, but we can not be sure. There are books say that the godess she use to be, was named Maya, Godess off love. She could shoot fire from her hand. Make people ice. She was telekinetic. But her powers are reduced to her mortal form. I have not iday, what she kept."

"I'm just worried, if the demon finds out who she is." Buffy replied "She's going to come after her. I just want to be sure this girl can protect her. She's now with my mum. But we can't loose her."

"Are you sure?" He took once again his glasses off and polished them. "I mean are you really sure it is this girl? She doesn't strike me as a earth bound godess."

"Well, she made you guys make out in the libarie." Xander was laughing. "She told me about it, she inspires people to write music."

Meanwhile downstairs.

"So what is it that Buffy's discusting upstairs?" Joyce asked.

"I really don't know." Melinda was feeling sick, all of the sudden. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She entered the room with Joyce back, and saw the concernt view on her face.

"Are you getting a stomach flue, sweetie?" Melinda didn't want to say anything. She didn't know Buffy's mum that long, and she had no iday she could trust her. She sat down next to her.

"The foster system is a mess, isn't it." Joyce looked at her. "Before I became a foster parent, I had no iday. But it is, did you know that there are abusive foster parents."

She nodded slowly. "Got quiet my cher of them." She didn't smile at all.

"I swear, if I could remove all thos people form the system. I would." Joyce stroke a small part of her hear away. "But I can't. I just have to give one foster child a home. And that's it. That's all I can do."

"I'm glad there are people like you for Tempe." Melinda replied "She has not been in the system as long as I have. It changes a person."

"I know." Joyce replied "Buffy gave me an iday, she told me, if I wouldn't think about adopting Tempe, I mean I have a spare room, and I love that girl."

"She's a lucky girl." Melinda replied

"What's wrong with you girl?" Joyce putted her hand on her forehead to feel if she had a fever. "No fever, are the harris actually taking care of you. I don't want to mock Xander, but they are not the right family for a child."

"No, Xander's okay." Melinda replied "They fight all the time, but I got used to that."

"Something's up. I can feel it. Problems with the boyfriend?" Joyce poared thee in her cup.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Joyce dropped the can at the floor, the tea that was still in in, was all on the floor. Joyce started picking up the peaces.

________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with Booth and Brennan

They were walking on the street, he was holding her hand. She was walking right beside him, enjoying the calm streets.

"I didn't see this coming." Brennan replied "I mean I love this. A date."

"Me too." Booth replied "I never had this much fun with Tess, not even with Cam."

"So you were having fun?" Brennan smiled at Booth "How much fun you would say you had. A lot fun, or just a little bit fun."

" A lot fun." Booth kissed her on her cheek. He kept her in his arms. "I never dared to kiss you, I was thinking about all the time, but then all of the suden I did."

"I'm glad you did." Brennan replied "It keeps my mind from the nightmares I've been having. This past month. Vampires and stuff. They make me go goofy."

"I love that about you, the way you speak your mind." Booth kissed her once again on the lips.

Behind in the town, two people were walking. They were rather pale. Brennan had a strange feeling of those people. And when their faces changed to monster faces she had the feeling she was right.

"Hey," the one with dark hair was saying "looks like we found ourself a lovely snack. For both of us."

Brennan felt afraid, yet something felt famelior. She reached for a wooden object and stakes one of the vamperies with it in the heart. The vampire changed in dust. The other vampire had plugged his teath in Booths neck. She made a salto, and pluched the wooden stick in the back of the vampire. He changed in dust.

"Are you okay?" Temperance sat down next to Booth who was sitting on the ground.

"Okay." Booth replied "I'm okay, because of you. Who was that? I mean what was that?"

"I think it's called a vampire." Brennan smiled at him. "He bit you."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Booth looked at her. "I mean that salto was impressive. It probably took a long time to learn that kind of stunt."

"Nah." Brennan replied "It actually came quiete natural. It was like I knew exactly what to do. And I felt strong, I knew that I was going to win, and they were giong to loose."

"You're my kind of girl." Booth kissed her again.

* * *

Don't worry, Booth will break up with Tess (or atleast he'll try);) Over 11 review, you'll get a next chapter:p

What do you want to see happen in the next chapter. Will Brennan tell Melinda what she went trough?" Will the scoobies tell Melinda about the demon that's behind her? Will the demon's identy be revealed (not that we all don't know that yet)? And will Joyce adopt Tempe? What happens when Tess knows that Zach and Melinda get back together? Will anyone adopt her perhaps? Was the messiger from angel?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, I have just written a new chapter. This is a long chapter. Thank you for the manny reviews, I have gotten. Thank you, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

8. Losing grip on reality

Joyce, Buffy's mum was sitting right next to her. She was watching Melinda. She was surpised by the news that the teeneger just told her.

"So, your boyfriend is the father?" Joyce talked after 10 minutes absolute awkward quietness. Melinda had no iday what to replie.

Melinda knodded softly. Joyce putted her arm around her shoulders to give her some suport.

"You are going to make it trough this." Joyce embraced the girl, while she cried

The scoobies that were upstairs had just come down. Jenny and Rupert walked past the kitchen,and when they passed by Melinda. Giles backed Jenny against the wall and started kissing her.

"What's that about?" Joyce asked "Why are they doing that?"

Buffy pointed towards Melinda. "She's stimulating makes everyone act this crazy. When you pass them, you either start kissing, singing and or something ells."

Melinda walked out of the room, leaving them there. When she left the house. Giles and Jenny broke apart. Both of them were very embarrassed.

Buffy sat down next to her mother. She started telling her the story about Melinda. About the 'legend, the boyfriend and the future. She told what would be happening if she would not get together with her true love.

"Do you understand?" Buffy looked at her mum "If she dies, the whole world goes poef. No called one, no baby, no true godess."

"Do you know that she's already pregnant?" Joyce looked at the rest "She was telling me, when you were up there. If she's this 'called one' or something is pregnant, do you need to protect this baby. I mean she just ran away. She's out there all by herself. What if this demon gets to her."

"She's going to be okay." Xander replied "She probably just went to see Angela, or Zach. Or both."

"Who's Zach?" Joyce asked

"Her true love." Buffy replied "She mentioned when she first met Zach that she had a feeling that he was the one. The light, the clocks. He's the guy were the legend was talking about. We found the once we need to protect. We have to protect them with our lives. Willow, you have to hang out with her, all guys who don't have a boyfriend. I'm the slayer, so I'm not affected by her magic."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Buffy." Giles took his glasses from his nose. "We don't know anything about her magic. We don't know what she's capable of. I've read my stuff about Maya, she was not a good god. Actually, she could use love against people. She could make them do anything if she wanted to. She's powerfull Buffy. And older then you."

"But Mr. Giles, she's a simple high school girl." Joyce replied

"Oh, yes, she might seem that way. But infact she's not your average high school girl. Her powers are growing fast. She now is aware of the powers she's caring." Giles said

"No" Jenny replied "She's just a teenage girl, you are talking about her like she's a monster."

"Well, she made us make out." Giles replied. Het putted his glasses on his nose once again. " Think about what she could make us do."

"Ruper, there's nothing to fear, she stimulates love." Jenny replied "Only the positive side of it. We have to protect her. She needs to have that baby. She's going to be a great godess. She's going to do great things."

"Jenny, I think we should try to find this new slayer." Giles replied "I don't care about this called one."

________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan sat in her room, she was watching the poster that were hanging on the wall. She felt great, because of slaying the vampire and having a great date. 'Studdy date'. Booth had promised to talk to Tess in the morning. He was going to break it of with her. She sat on her bed, what was she going to do? Would she go out more often and kill some vamps, or was she really going to look for them? Was she going to train. She had no iday. Was she like a superhero? Or just a girl with a weird experience?

Buffy knocked on her door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Temperance saw Buffy leaving. "Buffy, I've experienced something weird, I wante dto talk to somebody."

"Don't you usually talk to that friend of your. Melinda is her name right." Buffy sat down right next to her "Not that I'm not flatered, you consider me as a friend."

"Melinda was not home." Brennan replied "Xander said she never got home. Something about running away."

"She didn't get home." Buffy started being "What do you mean?"

"Well, Xander said that she didn't get home." Melinda said "But back to my problem, do you believe in vampire?"

"More then you would understand." Buffy watched her

"Some vampire attacked me." Buffy started checking her. Smiling that she got away. "The one vampire started biting Booth."

"Is he okay?" she interrupted

"He's fine." She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "But when they were attacking, I kicked their asses.I staked them. It was like I knew what I was doing, and I'm stronger since a while. And I have this dreams."

Buffy knodded. She walked out of the room, without giving Temperance her opinion. She was worried about what she just told took her phone. She was going to call Giles.

"Giles, I believe I know who the new slayer is." Buffy replied "Where she lives, right in my house."

Giles his face change at the phone. "Are you talking about Dawn? Is she the newly called slayer?"

"No, Giles." Buffy replied "You know the foster child that lives with us, Temperance Brennan. She's the slayer. It explaines everything, why she got here when she did. Why she was our first foster child. Somehow she has been send here."

"I think you're right Buffy. It makes sense. Only we don't know anything about her parents. There has to be a reason why the council did not know about her. Not even when she was called. There's a rumor that potential can be taken off the radar. But it's a complex ritual." Giles explained "If the.."

"The parents knew what she was." Buffy added "So her parents knew she was a slayer, but how?"

"Well, I'll look in to it." Giles replied "Her name is Brennan right. So I'll try to find anything untill tomorrow, I'll check the council."

"But could it be that it was like me. I didn't know I was a potential right." Buffy asked.

"Well, Buffy." Giles could imagned her face "When you were called, the council knew exactly where you were. If this witch didn't tell me about her, we wouldn't know she was the new slayer at all."

"Her parents must have loved her a great deal." Buffy replied

"They must have." Giles he agreed with her for once.

"There's another problem, Melinda, she never came home." Buffy replied "I texted Xander a couple seconds ago. And he hasn't seen her yet. It's like she has disapered."

"She's probably just wandering. Or with some frieds." Giles replied

"It's night and it's sunnydale. Giles, I'm worried." Buffy replied

"Well, let this be a relief. The world still seems okay, so she has to be alive. Buffy, she just went out. Perhaps she's at home. You don't know that. Okay, I'll go looking for her. Usual spot, you'll patrol. So nothing can happen to her."

"Okay." She hang up the phone.

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was on Zachs bed kissing Zach and running her hands all over his body. They were madly in love. She had come to their house to talk, his mother was happy to see her. And they ended up, upstairs in his bed. Just like previos time. When they shared their first time. And when their bady was conceived.

"I love you." Zach said "I love you more then anything in this world. I want to give us another try. What do you say."

She sat up." Every time you open that yours something great comes out. But I'm afraid Zach, I don't want to leave Sunnydale. I don't want to leave you. Not right now. Not now we are so close."

"I will never leave, I'll always be with you." Zach replied "I was made to love you."

"See, Tess wil find out." Melinda cried." She will tell her mum. And she'll send me to another famlily. And they'll take our baby from me. I don't want that to happen. I didn't even get a chance to go to gynocologist. I'm afraid they will find out."

"Melinda, please just lay down" Zach took her in his arms "Pleas just spend the night with me, everything will be better in the morning. I promis.

The phone rang.

"Addy." He replied the phone.

"Uhm, this is Rupert Giles; Me and Buffy Summers are looking for Melinda Ryan, she hasn't come home this evening, we were wondering, if you had seen her."

"Yeah," he replied "She's right here."

"Thank god." Giles said while he put down the phone.

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was standing on the stage, rehursel for the musical had started a week ago, and now some problems had already arrived.

"I told you." Melinda sat up "The lights had to be fixed by this week, didn't I tell you."

"It's another 2 months untill the show." The man reacted

"But how will I know, if the lights work for this part. If the lights don't actually work." Melinda turned around to the other side of the cast "Go fix those damn lamps. Now!"

"The costume is way to small." Angela said while she walked on the stage. She couldn't get the dress closed. "I putted it on. And it didn't fit."

"Yeah, put the dress on my desk, and I'll try to make it fit you."

"Okay, costumes who don't fit, should be putten on my desk. With a sign on it, weather they are to big or they don't fit." Melinda said "If there's anything broken, you should put them on the cher right nex to it. I don't want anyone mistaking the pile. Thank you. Okay, reharsel start in 5 minuts with a scene of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Scene 2 first case."

Five minuts later, Seeley Booth and Temerance Brennan walked on the stage, wearing their normal clothes once again.

"Oh, dear lord, Kathy what are you wearing." Booth read from his script.

"Just what I always wear on a crime scene, Andy." Brennan read

"Stop, pleas stop." Melinda walked on the stage. "Please, you guys feel attracted to echader, you don't have to stand there. Just make small signs that you want her."

"It doesn't make sens." Booth replied "Why would my character want a squint, in the script says her doesn't like them."

"Yeah, and my character does not believe in love. I mean how could she fall for this smoot, sexy FB eye candy." Brennan replied

"Well," Melinda stood next to Booth "You do feel that way. You have to call her Bones, and you guys do guy hugs."

"Does that exist. It sounds like a cheap way to get some." Booth started laughing. "You get it, he wants to depredley to toutch her. So he invents it. If this guy were me, I'd be like kiss me. And we would be in bed, before the ending of the play."

"But this is not you Booth." Brennan replied "So what can we do, to make the audience believe we are attracted to echader?"

"Well, you could try touching echader." Melinda explained "Like Booth could put his hand on small part of Brennans back. And you could watch in echaders eyes. Just show they are in love, but they don't know okay. So tyr that part again."

"Oh, my god Kathy, why are you wearing that." He gave her a sexy look.

"This is what I always wear on a crime scene." Brennan said while she watched her in his eyes and smiled "I mean, but where's the body."

"Oh hear." Brennan walked up to the stone. "Well, I believe this is a woman, mid 20, blow to the head, I need all this shipped to the Jeffersonian"

Music started playing.

"_This is what she always says, I will ship this boyd there." _Booth sang "_She always say the same"_

"_This is what he always does, he just watches me." _Brennan sang "_ He just stands there, doesn't do anything. What should I think."_

"_A scientis, doesn't solve a murder. That is the duck's job." _Booth sang "_Only good, old fashian policion work will solve this case. No Squint will ever solve this, All I need is. The FBI."_

" _He believes that I don't have my cher in solving murder, that it's just him. But without me, he can't solve anything." _Brennan sang

"_All there is needed to solve an FBI case is." _they both sang _"Squints, Ducks and chemistry. Nothing more needed to solve FBI case, the squints duch and chemistry."_

"_Sometime witness can be helpful." _Booth sang

"_Sometimes court can be hepfull." _Brennan sang

"_But all thee is neede to solve an FBI case is" _they both sang "_squints, ducks and Chemistry_

"_Sometimes a good tip can be helpful." _Booth sang

"_Sometimes good cameres can ben helpful" _Booth sang

"_But all thee is neede to solve an FBI case is" _they both sang "_squints, ducks and Chemistry"_

"_All they need to solve a murder is, us_" Brennan and Booth froze on the stage after the short song.

Melinda stood up.

"The dancing was very good." Melinda replied "But I really do believe that something is missing. A little bit dancer perhaps. We'll try that the next time we pratice this scene. Uhm, for this scene, I need Angela, Xander and Anya.

"They are making out." Angela yelled

"Not again, why is everyone making out around me." Melinda walked towards Xander. "Can we practice Or should I really become mad."

"I think it's the fact that your stimulate love."Buffy replied "Mind go a little easy on them."

"Oh, great time to stimulate love." She turned around to see that Brennan and Booth were also making out. "I'm going to sit with the lights, so I can no one will be making out."

Melinda walked ustares closed the door behind her, and watched from the room with the lightning matrial.

"Okay. Can we please begin now, I know making out is fun. But pleas do it in class!"

"_oooh, ooh,ooh,oooh, We are squint they call us. _

_We know everything about science, no case is to hard for us. _

_Her name Kathy Reichs, she's the forensic antropologist,_

_who has a thing going with Andy "They all sang_

"_My name is Kathy Reichs, I am the best in my field, I can solve all murders._

_I am a great writer, I write about Lucy. Who is the same as me." _Brennan sang

"_We all know that Brick, is Andy_!" They all sang _"Her name is Cassie Addams, she's the one that gives them a face. She doesn't love it that much anyway."_

"_She feels attracted to me." Xander sang "My name is Timmy Sulivan, I'm the bug guy they call me."_

"_I won't sleep with you in the lab." _Anya sang _"Untill there is a lunch break."_

"_What the hell, I'm I doing in this job, I'm just the big boss." _Angela sang _"They call me.."_

"_Katy Brennan" _the rest sang

"_oooh, ooh,ooh,oooh, We are squint they call us. _

_We know everything about science, no case is to hard for us. We are the squint squad, you'll need us. We know everything. We are the squint squad, of the Jeffresonian." _

"Okay, that was great." Melinda reacted trough the speaker; "tough something is missing, where's Miley?"

"I believe, we just locker her in a closet."Xander laughed

"Let her out right now!" Melinda "Okay, Uhm, the love balled between Booth and Brennan, can't help but love you. Okay up right now."

"_I never felt this way before" _Brennan was standing against te wall_. "I feel like I'm falling, like I'm floating on air."_

"_I never felt this way before."_Booth sang "_Feel, like 100 butterflies are stuck in my stomach"_

"_But I don't know what's happening to me." _Brennan sang _"I have never believed in love, so I gues. That. I can't do this."_

"_I can't be straight with her." _Booth sang_ "Loosing her breaks my heart. I can't do this."_

"_But I can't help, but fall in love with you." _they both sang together_._

"_I have trouble believing in love." _Brennan sang _"I can't explean by science. And haven't followed my heart in years. It's hurting."_

"_I don't know how she feels" _Booth sang _"I have no iday how to tell her. I love her. I don't want to scare her away."_

"_My family left, I can't love him." _Brennan sang

"_My parents wouldn't aprove her." _Booth sang

"_But I can't help, but fall in love with you." _they both sang together.

"_I know this could be hard." _Brennan sang

"_Oh this could be ruff." _Booth sang

"_We have to do this. Cause I can't handle a life without you." _Brennan sang

"_I can't stan a day without you." _Booth sang

"_I can't help,but slowly fall in love with you." _They both sang

"Okay, thank you. You guys." Melinda said "I will be up here this Friday for rehursal. Hope I'll be able to come down soon."

* * *

Hey, will there be a solution for Melinda's little making out problem? Will Brennan find out that she is a slayer? Why didn't the watchers council know of her? Has is anything to do with her mum? How will Tess react when Booth breaks up with her? Please review, If I get over 15 review, the chapter will be up, when I finnish it; If I don't get a lot of review, writing it, could take time.

So you know what to do. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, in this chapter a lot of imporant things happen. Normally the story is getting really excinting from her on.  
Hope you enjoy it. I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I really enjoy reading how much you love the story.

Enjoy,Ellen

* * *

9. Breaking up is hard to do, espeasly now

You can do it. Seeley Booth tought when he walked up t Tess, his girlfriend. The truth was, he really didn't like her. She was what you call a bitch that like to controll each and everyone around her. And she always had been that way. Booth stood right behind her.

"Tess, I've got to talk to you." Booth asked. He saw that she was looking at Zach and Melinda. Melinda and Zach had decide that their relationsship was word the effort. And they had been close ever since.

"I hate those people" Tess yelled "They are breaking everything. She will be sorry, I'm sure she'll be sorry."

Booth didn't dare to speak. Her eyes looked like they were toutched by evil. And her smile was not the smiel he had ever seen on any other girl. It was almost like she was turning evil, or something. But he knew that she was not. She was not turning to that side. He hoped. His parents brought him up as a perfect catholic. And he had learned to be nice to everyone. But she made that promis be hard.

"I've got to talk to you, Tess." Booth walked away, she was following close. He walked to a place where they would have more privacy. He didn't want to dump her in front of everyone ells.

"Seeley, what is going on?" Tess asked, he could do nothing but hear the evil sound in her voice.

"I think this is not working out." Booth said. Tess looked at him with those evil eyes, not they were not hirt. She didn't give him a look. She didn't cry. "Us, I don't think we are right for echader. When I'm around you, I'm pretending to be something I'm not."

"It's that foster child." Tess stood up "Temperance Brennan, I've seen the way you look at her. What is it about her, that makes you fall in love so crazy."

"You haven't seen anything Seeley, You'll be sorry." Tess said "When I get what I want, you'll be sorry you chose against."

Booth looked after her while she walked away from him. He didn't care, honestly, he was glad he did not have to see that faced once more again. He wanted to go tell Tempe the happy news, tell her that they were going to work out. After all this years he finnaly found someone who he loved with all his haert. After Cam. And he was happy.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, shit." Those words were regular part of Giles' vocabulary. But he found this situation needed He had a book in his hands. Willow was sitting on the computer.

"Sorry, Giles. All I get on the name Matthew Brennan and Christine Brennan was, oh they are great people. The weird thing is, no birthday." Willow said "Something does not make sens."

"Yes." Giles replied "And I can explain why. Cause their real names are not Christine Brennan and Matthew Brennan. It's Max Keenan and Ruth Keenan."

"As in the bank robbers?" Willow asked "I remember, my mum told me about them. They always stole, money, never killed anybody."

"That's true," Giles replied "Ruth, used to be a slayer. She was the reason Buffy got called. She tried to run away from her life as a slayer. She took the calling away form her daugter, changed her name. But they couldn't get away. Or atleast she couldn't. Then Darla happened. She snapped her neck. You know who her watcher use to be?"

"Let me gues." Willow said while she put a smile on her face. "Ehm, you."

"No, Max Keenan." Giles replied "The police was looking for them. This bank robber thing was an act. The watcher council subjected it. In those days vampires were active in the world of bank robbing. They wanted to put the slayer by the source of the problem. But they didn't protect her. The police came after them, demons. They were not safe from the law, or supernatural beings. The last enter in the dairy says ' we have to run, the watcher council abandoned me and my family. Never again will someone off my family risk their lives for them. It ends here'."

"So, he didn't want Tempe to trough the same as he and his wife went trough, so he took her off te radar. It's all in this dairy. How could he do that to her?" Willow sat down

"A father does everything to protect his child." Giles replied "Some day, you'll know that."

________________________________________________________________________________

"So this vampire was big and strong." Brennan was saying to Tempe "He was coming for me. And all of the suden, I knew exactly what to do. I staked him. Made a great salto, and killed the other one. It felts so awesome."

"Well, that sounds better." Melinda looked around her. "This kissing thing is getting wors by the day. So tis morning I tried some oil. I thougt it worked. Giles gave me some kind of spell, a couple of minuts ago, and I think it's working. He was talking about, how 'she' could not find me."

"Well, could he be anymore vague." Angela replied "It's all soo great. Tess, I haven't seen her in days. Or it was just a couple of hours. I'm just getting used to this.

"Me too." Melinda replied "Altough she was eying me and Zach earlier. I think she's up to something."

"She's always up to something." Angela said "Don't worry, with her brein, she couldn't outhink you."

Xander walked up to them. He looked rather said. He had those puffy eyes, like when he was alargic. He hugged her first.

"Mum just called." He said. Melinda was getting paniced. Those words in once sentences never mend a good thing. And espacialy if the messenger was crying, while telling them. "My mum said social serves just knocked at our door. They are taking you again. There's nothing I could do, it was something about my parents being abusive of you. But they aren't. It was Tess's mum."

Melinda sat down. "What do I need to do with this?" She asked "I can't go. I can't go to a crappy family. I can't handle another family. Can't I just go with you and say it is not true. They mind believe me."

"No, my mum tried that." Xander replied "The way we were acting pretty much agreed with the story. They say it's not a propper place to raise a foster child."

"But.." Melinda not in a mood to talk.

"You need to go." Xander said "They are waiting to bring you some place ells, they wouldn't tell us where. Just that you would be safe."

"Safe." Melinda looked around "If I leave, who's going to do the musical?"

Xander didn't replie to that question. He just watched her walk away. With her books in one hand. She looked back, she gave him this look. She was afraid. He could read it on her face. He just headed for the library. He had seen the look on Brennan and Angela's face. They had lost a friend. And Xander had to agree, he somehow lost a friend to. He entered the library. Jenny was standing their with a flower. It had been dead for like a couple of weeks. A bad present from Giles, he could imagne.

"Something is going on." Jenny replied "Something serios. This flower just, with in several moments. Evil is rising at Sunnydale, and it's spreading. It's like the one thing that was protecting this school just left."

"Could be." Xander walked up to them. He still had those puffy eyes.

"Xander, what the hell is going on?" Jenny asked. She looked at him.

"Social serves is taking Melinda. Tess her mother was at our place. She had a complain that Melinda was being abusive. I'm sure it's Tess doing this shit." Xander said "She's been trying to break up Zach and Melinda ever since the beginning."

"But afcourse" Giles replied "She is the demon. Tess is the demon. She knew that Melinda was the called one, the only thing she doesn't know is, that she's pregnant."

A cold wind came out of nowhere. She appeared out of the cloud. She was standing there, Xander could feel that she was getting more powerfull as they spoke. "Oh really she's pregnant. And I was hoping that I didn't have to kill her. I guess I was wrong."

Tess disapered in the same cloud as she came. Xanders head was on his knees. He was getting afraid. He just kept watching straight on, to the other end off the room.

"Melinda is in grave danger." Jenny replied while she took wapens "You go get Temperance, I'll find Buffy. We need to get her with us again. If she leaves Sunnydale, she's dead."

* * *

This chapter was a bit shorter, I'm really sorry for that. If you want to know what happens to Tempe, Melinda and the rest. Review. You can give me a lot of ideas. Do you think Giles needs to tell Tempe about her parents? What they did for her? What will they do to save Melinda and keep her in Sunnydale? Does she have any active powers? Will Tess find her? Or will they scoobies find her? If I get over 18 review, I will post the next chapter right away.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, Here is the new chapter, I wrote it yestarday, and finnished it this moring. I want to thank all people that reviewed. I ireally love your reviews, So thank you for reviewing. And special thanks to people who reviewed my story. For this story, I really need your help, cause I stillhave no iday what is going to happen to Melinda. Enjoy.

* * *

10. The Maya factor

Melinda was walking over the street. Crying. She had no time to see Zach. She had to go home, or what she used to call home right away. She didn't know what she had to do. Would this demon come after her? Or did the demon even know who she was. Where she was about to go. Probaly Contecut or, New York. Her own hometown Albama was no option. She had no iday where she was about to go.

She entered the house where she had been living for almost 4 monts now. Hell this Friday would be exactly 4 months.. And now she had to leave. She saw the man and the woman standing there.

"Melinda, we're taking you away here." The woman said "My daugther told me about this house. About their ways. Witches, all kind off stuff. You have been abusive off this kid."

Melinda didn't agree with that, some families had been worst on her. And others had been better. But she had a feeling that she had to stay in Sunnydale. That she couldn't leave. She couldn't leave Zach here.

"Go get your stuff." The woman next to Tess's mum said. Her eyes seemed kind, although she didn't know that what she was doing was not the right thing. Melinda knew that danger was coming her way. She didn't know why. She just knew. She had the feeling that she had to run away. And just go somewhere ells.

Melinda got in her room. Or the room she had been calling her room in 4 months. She took her things. All things she owed. Her clothes, all her books and the little gifts Zach had given her. She putted them in her bag. She putted a letter on the bed. On the envelop was the name Zach. She had written it, for this moment. The moment that she had to leave. She no choice. No choice at all. She was 16, and in their eyes she was property of the state. No family had made the attempt to even addopt her.

She stepped in the car. The woman say her sad look. And told her that everything would be okay. Everything would be okay, nothing is going to be okay. The system was treating her like a friging frizebie. They threw her out, and ler her fly. To capture her after a while and get her out of the area she love the most. Another 24 hour family, Melinda tought while she putted her face against the window. She saw everything moving. Faster and Faster. Time was moving, but it looked like she remained still.

Tess appeared in front of the care. Melinda was shocked. What did she want? Was she going to make even more fun off her. After the couple minuts of pannic, she realized something was off with Tess. She was standing in the middle of the road, and she was not going anywhere. If she kept standing there, the care was going to hit her.

"Stop." Melinda yelled "Stop the damn car."

But the car didn't stop, the moter was going faster then ever, and the woman didn't make any attempt of stopping. It was like Tess had her under her contrell. Tess had a smile on her face, not like a smile that she had seen before. The smile of evil, like she was winning. Melinda climber over the drivers seat. She grabed the steering-wheel from the woman. Trying to get the vehicle under her control.

Tess put her hands in the air. Slowly she moved her right hand to the left side. The steerig-wheel made a turn to the left. And the entire car folowed that move. Melinda was thrown against the side of the car. She had no iday what to do, the car was going crazy, and her rational mind was telling, that Tess had something to do with it. Melinda got back up, she grabed the wheel. She pushed the woman to other side of the car. She was unconscious. Melinda saw a car coming her way. She should get out of this car. Stop the car, that was her best idea. That was the only idea, she had. Stop this stupid car.

Melinda stepped on the break. The car stopped, Tess still had her hands in the air. Melinda was breathing fast, she had an iday that the car would not stop that easily. She had to jump out of the car that was driving a bit slower. She opened the car door. Slowly she stepped the break again. The car almost stopped all the way. She stepped out it. She couldn't see Tess, and she was pretty sure Tess hadn't seen that she had gotten out of the car.

After a couple of seconds the care started once again. The car drove faster. The car ended up against a three. There was a fire. A big fire. She saw that Tess was watching the fire, she was sure Tess wanted her dead. And when Tess saw her on the street she was sure. The wind around her was cold, and her body was shaking. What did she have to do? Where did Tess go? All off the suden she was standing right in front of her.

"Maya, finnaly we meet again." That were Tess's words. She knew that she had hear those words before, years ago, in an other life time. The name Maya sounded fameliar to her, like a name she had before, and was trying to forget. Maya. It brought back good memories. Times were simpler. Much more simple. That was all she could remember. Feeling powerfull.

"Maya, look at me." Tess appeared closer to her. "I want you to look at me, when I kill you. And I I kill you, I get all my powers. The powers you have taken from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Melinda walked bakwords, trying to escape this situation. But she had the iday that she never would. She would never escape this situation. Never ever. She had to fight back right now.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Wapens?" Giles asked while he watched everyone walking next to him. Willow, Xander, Buffy, Temperance and Jenny were there, holding up some kind of wapen. Temperance had a crossbow, and had just learned how to use it. Some how he feared that she was going to miss her target. The rest of them had another kind of wapen.

Jenny had a bag, She had putted all her potions in it. And she hoped that some of them mind slow Tess down, so they could get Melinda ut of her hands. They were heading for the outskirt of town. They knew that she was heading out of town, and there was only one road they could take. Giles was giving typs to Temperance.

"So what are we going to do?" Willow asked "I mean she looked pretty powerfull, how are we going to stop her. I mean we have 1 witch, 1 techno-pagan, 2 slayers, Xander and a watcher. I believe that is not going to be enough to get her down."

"I know." Giles replied "I just hope we have enough time to get her out of here. I just hope we are not late yet."

"What about the foster system?" Brennan asked "What are you going to do, when they notice she's missing? I mean they will notice."

"Yeah, I understand. She has to stay here. I could take her in, for a while." Giles replied "We have to wait untill the baby is born, all that time we need to protect her."

"Maybe, you need to addopt her." Jenny replied "I mean you could try."

"I'm not an american resident." Giles replied "I'm brittish. Don't forget that."

"So, who's over 18 and lives in America?" Xander smiled and watched Jenny

"Xander, I know what you are thinking, but no." Jenny walked on " I mean she's 16, for crying outloud. How am I going to do that? I have no iday how to look after a child."

"just think about it." Brennan asked "she's my friend, I want her safe. And the world is at stake."

They walked on, Giles spotted a cloud of smoke, he tought a car was crashed against a three, and he was right. She saw that their was a woman in the car. The weird thing was, she was not in the driver seat. How could the car have crashed this way? Giles asked himself. Jenny was looking at the car. The driver had tried to keep the car on the road, but didn't suceed. It looked like the car, had stopped first, to restart at full speed.

Giles ducked against the floor when he saw Melinda and Tess standing their, Tess was wearing a black jacket. Melinda was trying to get away from her. But it didn't help anything. Brennan walked up to her, fired the crossbow. It hit Tess in the shoulder.

"Au!" Tess turned around. "Oh, your friend came to help you. That is so sweet."

Tess turned to face Brennan. She hitted her in the liver, took the stake frome her pocket.

"oh, slayer;" Tess reacted "It has been a while since I've killed one of your kind. Isn't it ironic? A slayer and my dear Maya friends."

"Get away from her." Melinda stood up from the ground. He eyes were bleu, the coulor they never had. Her eyes were normally green. Brennan stapped behind her.

"Oh, I can kill you fist." Tess smiled. "Oh, it's your choice. I don't care what bitch Just bring in on."

Melinda stander right in front of her. She was still afraid, but she hoped that Brennan would get away.

"Show me the power of love." Tess smiled

Melinda brought her arms up, pointed at Melinda. Showing her the love she had. She imagned her disparing, that she would tbe some place ells. A bad place. One of those places everyone was talking about. Cold. She opened her eyes, to find Tess still starying back at her. Frist she didn't notice that she was frozen, but later she did.

"Oh my Godess." Jenny walked around the sculture. "She froze a demon. She close her eyes, and then all off he suden she was frozen. How is that possible.

"We got to get out here, before she wakes up." Buffy said while she pulled Melinda's arm.

________________________________________________________________________________

Buffy was sitting next to Melinda, who was still a little paniced. She looked at Jenny who was sitting standing next to her.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Jenny replied when she saw the scare look in her eyes. "She was a demon, and this isn't the last thing we've seen of her. We better prepar for when she comes again."

"Protection feeld, done." Willow yelled "This was so much fun, need anything ells. Like a big light thingy, cause I can do that. I can do magic."

"We'll be okay, Willow." Jenny replied.

"Temperance, I have to talk to you, it's about your parents;" Giles took her outside.

"What is it?" She asked while she watched the sky.

"Your mum, she died." Giles replied "I know you think they disapered, but your mum, she died. She was running from this demon, and it killed her. I have no iday, if your father got I know is, you will hear a lot about your parents.

Giles took his glaces off. "A lot of bad things. That they were criminals. It's all true, but don't believe it. Your mother and your father were good people, I was blessed to know your father. He gave me his dairy the day he ran away. When he became Matthew Brennan. I know him. Know he love you." He looked at Brennan "All he wanted was to keep his family safe. That is all you need to know.

"Do you know what is going to happen?" Brennan asked "To Melinda? We have to protect her for 8 monts, how are we going to manage that."

"I hope to find a way to kill her." Giles replied "I mean there has to be a way."

"Only if Melinda will give birth to a baby, she'll disapare." Brennan replied "Or is there another way?"

The reentered the appartmen. Willow and All persons were sitting together. Jenny was reading a book about magic. Magic for beginners. Xander sat next to her. His sell phone rang.

"Harris." Xander walked in Giles' kitchen, you could still hear him talk on the phone, Melinda didn't see him anymore. After a couple of seconds Xander walked in the house.

"I've got some bad news ander replied "The foster system called, they asked where Melinda was. They found out about the crash. They believe that someone wanted to harm the girl. My mum just caled, they are looking for Melinda anywhere. They want to take her somewhere safe. Mum mentioned something about a lot of broken ice. Probaly Tess broke out. And she's looking for her right now. We need a solution. We need to make time move faster."

"There's this spell." Willow stood up "It's kind off complicated, but it can make time move faster. We can make thos 9 months flie by. "

"Yeah, I know that spell." Jenny replied "The previos time that someone peformed that spell, they started the spell 20, and they never ended it. I mean it's possible that we won't be able to leave the speed."

"I know, but do we have another choice?" Brennan asked while she watched the rest

* * *

What choice do they have? Do you think Brennan is mad with her parents? Will they peform the spell? Who will adopt Melinda? Will Melinda remain in Sunnydale? Was the person in the car in charge off Tess, or was she evil? Is Tess's mum evil?

Thank you, for reading my story once more again. If I get more then 20 review untill the end of the week, I'll be giving you a new chapter fast. People I really want to know if you think they should peform the spell, cause I really don't know what way I should go. So please give me tips. Either they do the spell or they protect her? Or are you more for the iday that Melinda goes after Tess.

Thank you for reading the story,


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, here's a new chapter. I'm glad to give you this chapter this fast. It was getting a bit exciting, so I wanted to write it too. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Special thanks to divine529, for giving me the great iday of doing the spell. I was really unsure of what would happen.

Ejoy.

* * *

11. A spell that could change us all

"We don't want to endanger, Melinda. Or anyone" Giles spoke "The spell could do things to us, we don't want to happen. Tess could take adventage of that. And we don't have any experienced Wicca, I'm Sorry Willow."

"But I could try. I mean the spell is not that complicated, it's getting out of the trance. We have to get out, when we know when 8 months is passed." Willow replied

"How do you get out at the right time?" Melinda asked "I just don't know how."

"A watch, you have to controll the date, you have to leave a month before." Giles sipped of his tea "If you don't leave early, it's to late. Some people say that they get in a trance, and that they are not able to leave."

"We should try." Melinda reacted " I mean you can't protect me forever, another 8 months. We can't keep Tess from attacking. Her powers are growing, she's strong. I barely got away. My powers are growing, but not that fast as hers. She knows how to work her powers, and that makes her more powerfulll then me."

"She's right, Ruport" Jenny replied "We created a barier, but how long will it take before she can break that barier. I mean, she can totally do that."

"I think we should think about." Buffy replied "We are all tired. I subject we all go home, and we get back in the morning."

"I don't think it's a good iday, that either of us go home alone." Giles replied "She's still out there, and now she know that we are on her side. She'll be coming after all of us. Not just Tempe and Melinda. We need to all stay here. Some of us can take the coutch, I have a bed in the guest room. So just crash there. No one can get out, right now. We'll find out what to do in the morning."

"What about my mum?" Buffy asked "And Dawn? If she knows about us, does she know about them. All our families."

"I don't think Tess wants to hirt any of you famies." Giles tried to calm Buffy. "She wants Melinda."

"And she would do anything to get me. Don't forget Giles, she's a demon." Melinda said "She will do anything. Kidnappig someone we love, and get them. We need someone that Tess doesn't know. Someone that doesn't go to our school."

"Someone like Spike." Buffy replied "I mean he has a chipy thing, he can't hirt anyone. He needs to get Dawn and my mum to safty. As for the rest. She's going to come after us. Call Spike, tell him to meet Melinda and me. He won't be able to refuse her."

"You're going to take her out of here." Giles took his glaces off once more again. "I'm not sure if this is such a good iday Buffy. She's in mortal danger, out there. It would pute a high profile. And we don't know her."

"Shit" Melinda yelled while she stood up fast. She was holding a mirror, her face was slowly changing of that of Prue of Charmed.

"Woow, Totally Cool." Xander said while he walked around her.

"I didn't know Maya had that power." Jenny looked at her. "I never heard she was a shape shifter. Tess would not know this."

"Buffy, go find Spike and take that 'charmed one' with you." Giles putted down his glasses and droped his body in the cher. It didn't fail to break under his waight.

________________________________________________________________________________

"So you keep calm when you see Spike. Prue." Buffy smiled "Why did you chose her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking and all of the suden I changed." Melinda looked around "Do you think it's safe to be here. I mean it's a cementary."

"Don't worry. You have the slayer with you." Buffy took her hand.

Spike walked out of the crypt. He was carrying some bags, and he was looking rather bad. He dropped the bags when he saw the slayer. The blood, booz and cookies were all over the ground.

"Slayer, look what you made me do." Spike replied

"We need your help, Spike." Buffy looked at him.

"See you brought a celberty." Spike looked at her "Shannen frigging Doherty."

"Actually, this is someone that I can not call." Buffy looked at him "I don't want her to hear me."

"Her?" Spike's face was rather confused "How can I help slayer?"

"I want you to take Dawn and my mum in." Buffy replied with a serios face. "Something is coming down, and it's going to come down fast. I want you to protect them from Tess, she's a god. A hell god. Very dangerous. She could use Dawn and my mum to get what they want. I can't return home. We are at Giles, we are going to peform some spell. Don't tell mum, What's coming down?"

"Sure thing." Spike replied "But if something big is coming down, I'm out of here."

"If this goes well, Everything will be okay." Buffy replied "If it doesn't go the way it supose to go, we are all dieing. Tess will be coming back. She was a hell god."

"Oh, what do we actually need to protect?" Spike stood in front of her. "Cause now I have this chip, I like kicking some demon ass, just like you."

"Spike, just take care of Dawn and my mum." Buffy said while she turned around.

Melinda folowed her pretty close, not knowing what to do next. Melinda had no iday what was going to happen. A big guy appeared for her. He was rather pale, and didn't look like he was escapes from the institution. At the same time he looked afraid, like he had just survived a war. Or something that would traumatize him a lot. He was watching Buffy. Like he knew her on something. Her eyes went to Buffy. She was looking at him.

"Angel?" Buffy walked towards him. "What happened to you?"

Melinda looked at him, was that the voice she had spoken. When she didn't know what she was saying. Buffy had that look in her eyes. Buffy fell in Angels arms. Melinda was still looking at them. They started kissing a bit. Like they were in love. She fell that her face was turning back to normal.

"Buffy!" Melinda pulled her sweather, causing her to fly a couple meters after her. She looked at her. Angela was looking at the strange gilr.

"Okay." Melinda stepped in between the long spot in between them. "Okay, we have to go back to Giles. We have to go, before Tess comes here. I don't want any kissing. Not any. I don't care how stimulate you feel."

"You lost the amulet." Buffy replied. Melinda remembered how the amulet fell off her, when she had been thrown to the other side of the car.

"Did she just change her face." Angel looked a little weird at her.

"Angel, Melinda." Buffy pointed at both of them. "Melinda, Angel."

"He kind of looks like Booth." Melinda replied "Just a couple of years older."

"A lot of older." Buffy smiled

________________________________________________________________________________

"You're back" Temperance hugged her friend. "Hey, you looke like my boyfriend. He has better eys tough." Angel kind of felt embarssed with everyone staring at her.

"Yeah, I said so too." Melinda said while she putted some food in her mouth. "He's good looking."

"Are we not forgetting something?" Temperance turned around "We tought about Buffy's family. But what about Booth? Zach? Angela? What about them. They are in danger as we speak."

"I'll go find them." Angel said "You should just give me their adresses, and I'll be getting them here. Here with the cirkel they are safe right?"

"Yeah, we will get the spell." Giles said "You get them. Angel, don't fight Tess. Don't even try it;"

"Why can't I try to fight the demon?" Angel stepped to the middle of the cirkel "I mean if I see her, I can try and kill her. If you know what I mean"

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Powers of Kayless, I summon the" Willow and Melinda were sitting in a cirkel. "The power of time and space, Give me speed on my jurney forth, Let the power keep moving. From today, fast as we go. Oh, godess of light, we summon you. Turn this day, forther then now. Bring us forth to the time, and let everything move."

Tile around them was going way faster. They felt it that the time was moving to fast. It made Melinda sick and gave her a hugh headache. Willow watched her.

Outside the cirkel, the time didn't move any fatser. You could see that the time was moving faster in the cirkel.

"I hope they are doing okay." Temperance said while she watched Melinda "I know we had no choice. But I still worrie."

"Willow can do this." Jenny brought up "She's growing as a Wicca, we need to trust her."

"Why didn't you do it?" Buffy asked "You have more experience."

"I'm a techno-pagan." Jenny looked at Giles "Ruport, What's wrong?"

"I am worried." Giles stood up "I don't have as much faith in Willow as you do. She's just a senoir. She's just a young girl. 18, and now she's doing magic that could breakt the world."

"Ruport, please, you need to trust her." Jenny looked at him;

"I have no iday."

________________________________________________________________________________

Booth was walking next to Melinda, on their way to Zachs house. Booth felt scared, he had no iday who Angel was. He had said that he knew Temperance and Melinda. He said that he came from Angela's. And that she was not at home. Now he rang Zachs door. He opened the door. Zach looked down. He didn't know what happened to Melinda.

"Zachary Add?" Angel asked. Zach knodded his head. "You're in big danger, I was send by your girlfriend to get you. They are doing some kind of important spell."

"What kind of spell." Zach didn' believe he knew Melinda. He heard of the accident.

"We have to go." Booth grabed him by his jacket and pulled him out of the door.

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was looking Willow. Her stomach had grown very fast, and her headache seemed to grow, with that a back pain. She looked at Willow, she hadn't chaged that much. Nothing. Melinda's hear had grown a couple centimeters. And the coulours was a little less dark.

"When do we have to get out?" Melinda asked

"Just a couple minuts left." Willow reacted "You have to let go, fall. I'll tell you what to do."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Giles was looking at everyone, he could see that the spell was almost finished. He would gues, that it would just take another couple of seconds, nothing more or nothing less. Angel entered the room folowed by the two guys.

"Melinda" Zach yelled. He tried to capture her. Giles stopped him. He stood right before him.

"Zach, you have to trust us." Giles kept standing there "You have to. She's doing something to save the world."

"This is not about the world." Zach replied "This about a person."

"I'm sorry, but this is about the world." Angel said "I didn't find the Angela girl, you were talking about. She was gone. He parents said she wasn't home.

A big alarm cranked trough the room. Everyone looked around them. Everyone knew what was going on.

"Tess is attacking the barrier." Giles said "We have to fight back.

* * *

How will the spell go? What will happen? What do you think happened to Angela? Is she on a date with Hodgins or kidnapped by Tess? If I get over 20 review, I'll give you a new chapters. I love writing this. Thank you for the manny reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is a new chapter of don't stick to the status quo. I know it has been a while, but I have not been inspired. So here is the new chapter, I want to thank all people who reviewed me. And who have been folowing my story.

enjoy!

* * *

12. The Godess inside of me.

All of the sudern the noice started to be even more intent. Like she was trying to make her way trough a couple of layers of solid steal. And even that did not discribe the amount of nboice in the hall. It was like a earth quake. Exept there was no.

Giles decide to stand against the wall. A wall. No need to fight back he tought. We are stronger. And he stared to Willow and Melinda, who were still in the trance. Even if they would getout, it wouldn't mean anything. They didn't know what Tess had planned. She had a thousaind yes to prepare at this moment. And something told them that she had come queit prepared to anything.

Giles took his glaces of his face, where did he get in to. If this girl die, that would mean the end of the world as they knew it. The world would be destroyed, and evil would walk this planet once more again. The world would change. And they would die.

"We have to fight back." Jenny repeated to herself

"What are we going to do?" Giles turned to her. He had a very serios expresion. "Throw laptops at her head. Well, good luck with that plan."

Jenny felt the sarcastic messige of Giles. And felt attacked in her situation. She felt hirt, that he would not look at her like that. She was just watching her as techno-pegan. He did not take her serios.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. While we do that. Why don't we throw back some of your books." She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive move. Just tyring not to be attacked by her.

"Oh, you guys crack me up." Angel smiled "We are all going to die, but you still have time to yell at echader. How strong can she be? I bet I can put her down."

Angel showed his mussles, showing how strong he could be. Buffy was watching him, while he was showing of himself. Booth and Zach were disturbed. Not sure to know how to feel.

"Well, she's a hell God." Giles putted his glasses back on his nose. "That's how strong she is. I guess, you can't put her down with a whole truck."

"A hell God?" Angel reacted " I thoug she was stripped of her powers and cassed out."

"Well, she must have gotten back by now." Giles walked in a circle around the small coffee table. "The curse is not working. If she would outwork Maya's curse. No one knows what she can do."

"We have Maya!" Angel reacted with a big smile. He was rather happy.

"No the godess version. We are stuck with the mortal teenage version. Stripped of all of moster of her powers. She can only slow Tess down." Giles expleaned "If Tess gets in her, we are toast."

"That way you make it sound so delicious." Xander looked in fornt of him. He was watching in fornt of him, and drooling all over the table. "with some Jam."

"Xander, theer is no thime for your stupide game. Not at all." Jenny said while she walked to Giles. Trying to hug him tight.

There was another noic. A noice that could be easely mistake for a bomb that exploided right outside.

"Well, that's nice. "Xander replied "Very nice."

"Get tem out of here." Zach replied "Me and Melinda need to run, we need to get out of her. As do you."

"You won't get out of this alive." Giles stood right next to Zach " If you run, you're dead."

"And if we stay here?" Zach had look of fear on his face. " What happens if we stay here?"

"I don't know." Giles yelled, he was mad. "You keep asking how this is going to end, but I don't know."

Jenny putted on of her hands on his back, in a act to take his fear away. To make him the strong one. To make him see that everything was going to be okay. How could she tell him that.

"If you stay here, you mind die." Jenny sounded realistic, while she took over Giles's rol. "I can't tell you that you are going to be fine. But I can tell you, if you leave right now. You won't see another sunrise."

Zach sat down right next to Xander. He rested his head on his sholder. He was tired. And he had no iday what was going to happened.

"What are we going to do?" Xander believe he was the first one to ask the question that was on everybodies mind.

"We are going to wait." Booth replied. It was the first time he said anything. And he tried to make everyone calm. He watched Brennan, while he talked on. "And we are going to take it easy. And we are not going to die. No one is dieing."

"Smart iday." Xander smiled, sarcastically." I could have tought of that.

"Well, ya didn't" He gave Booth a path against the should. And he smiled.

"Cause I'm the I'm gonna die guy." Xander said while he watched in front of him. "slow and painfull."

Another loud noice was heard, it cutted true their bone marrow like a knife. They knew that Tess was getting closer, but they didn't want to see trouble coming their way. They wanted everyting to be okay.

________________________________________________________________________________

Melinda was watching around. Not know how fast she was moving. It didn't feel natural. Everything around her was going to fast for her to keep up. But she had to. Her stomach growed faster, and the bumb became bigger with every second that passed. She was glad that she could skip some parts of her lifes, but there were things she would have loved to experience at a normal speed. She felt like she was driving a train, but she could not get off. All she wanted was to press pause, and look around. Like she did in life.

She heard the loud noices from the world around her, that was moving slower then theirs. Everyone around them was standing still, and slowly they changed places. Melinda could not believe it was possible. But the noice, it made her afraid. The was much slowier. But still she knew it was Tess, Tess was near. They were running out of time.

"She's here." Melinda voice sounde very said "We have to get out. Right now."

"We can't." Willow closed her eyes. "We have to say here. Just another minut."

"We don't have a minut." Melinda replied "If we don't leave, we will die."

"And if we do leave, we die." Willow replied. She had a weird look at her face.

"So we die." Melinda looked rather down. "I thougt we mind survive."

"No, if we stay here. We could survive." Willow said "We just need to say one more minut. One more."

"We don't know how much time we have left. Tess could be in her by now." Melinda panniced. Her face started getting more red, like she was ready to cook.

"We are not dead. So she's not here." Willow said enoyed.

"So what makes you say that we are not dead." She panniced eve n more. "Maybe we are dead and this is the afterlife."

"Calm down." Willow reacted "If this was the after life. Why did we not die. I didn't feel anyting so I asume we are not dead."

"Maybe we did not notice." Melinda reacted "I heart once that some people can't remember their dead. Maybe we don't."

"Boolcrap." Willow putted her hands on table and stopped watching Melidna who was making her nervos. She felt like hitting her, but she understood that the girl was just terrified.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Giles wanted to walk out asw he felt a hand a arm around his waist. Keeping him fron leaving the door. He slowly turned around tro find his girlfriend facing him. He slowly hugged his girlfriend Jenny. He held her hand. And tried to enjoy the moment. Jenny had a worried face, and he came back to the real world. The girl that was outsied crashing the barier.

"What are we going to do?" Jenny looked around. Brennan sat on Booths lap, and she had a face. She was afraid, afraid for her friend. Booth was trying everything to calm her down. But the only thing he ended up doing, was keeping her close.

"Jenny, we need to stop her." Giles said the words he had been willing to say for a while. "We need to stop her, before she gets in her."

"You can not do that by yourself. "Jenny replied "You need help."

"And bring down all of us?" Melinda was in the middle of the room. She didn't move at all. Her stomach was growing, but after that she was very queit. "I think they need more minuts, and I'.ll give her that."

"So can we." Jenny stood beside him. "We can do a spell."

"Yeah, cause all great plan start with, we can do a spell." Booth joked.

"We can." Jenny talked on "We can make a illuosion. A vision. Something fake. We can try to make her believe, that Melinda is not here anymore."

"Jenny, the chance that she woud believe it is not big." Giles had a worried face. "At the other hand it will make her pissed off. Jenny, She's a hell god. She will figuire out a spell, as simple as that. She will figuire out what spell we've used in no time."

"That's why it's perfect " Jenny moved closer to him again. "She is expecting frigging Pompei. We give her the best piece of great magic. If it works, it could win us a few seconds, perhaps even minuts."

"Prep the spell." Giles said while he took the wiskey an took a big sip of it. "Jut what I needed." He closed the bottle and put it back in the closet. He saw that the rest started walking around.

"I'm readdy he heared Jenny said out of nowhere. She sat down on the floor. Their was a cirkle on the floor, next to Willow and Melinda. She putted her hands in the circle. And started to speak simple words.

"_Kayless, I summon the. I summon to come in our minds. From this life, to the others. A illusion of sound and mind. Bring it to, the people outside. Another view. Another mind. From outside we will hide." _

Everthing became darker for a short second, but after a beam of light. The lights came back on. The darkness wa a reflection of the feeling they had inside. Everything was not going the way they wanted it. Jenny stood up from the circle. "I think it worked. I think everything will be fine. At least we will be for a while."

They did not hear anything. Enjoying the silant. The silant that usually came in front of a big storm. Was something getting bigger? Coming their way? Giles felt a bigger storm come their way.

"Angel, I need you outside. Get the spell." Giles pointed at him. "Try to make a double you try to make another barie around them. It makes them save "

"What about us, twor bariers protections for us. And three for them. It's not exactly fair." Xander sounded like a jalous high school boy who was taken his right of a sell phone. "Every singe person at this place diserves a third circle. Hell I want a third circle."

"Well, Sander, you are a person. And if you die, only you die." Giles sat down nex tot him "If that girl dies, every single person on this planet dies. Ask again, why you can't have a third circle."

"You make a point, G-man." The said in a act to make people look the other way.

Everyone around them looked at Xander. He looked embarrassed about what he just asked. They started doing what they wer supose to do.

"Buffy, Tempe." Giles called the two slayes with him. "We need you out there, you are the only once strang enough to stop Tess from attacking."

There was a loud bang. Angel ran inside. He was not panniced. But he seemed to be a little concerned. "She's back. She's very mad." He ran outside once again. To fight her.

"Oh My God." Gules ran outised facing the mad teenage girl.

"How dare you use that magic on me?" Tess used her powers to throw a rock at their head. The rock was stopped by the magical barier. "How dare you come, in between me and my need."

"Apnus Domun Levita." Jenny said while pointing at the rock throwing it back at Tess."Still need to fight, bring it on."

Jenny had a determend look on her was sure that she could not handle her. No one was strong enough to get her down. Only Melinda had stopped her before. And it didn't look like it, that she would arive soon.

"I think we are pissing her off. "Angel reacted. He watched Jenny throw another rock at her. "I think she's pissing her off"

"Well, that was about time." she said showing him the little smile on her face.

"How do you destroy a Godess." Temperance asked the question all of them had been asking. "I mean all powerfull, all knowing and all bad in her case. How do you stop someone that has the power to end the world?"

"By using her largest weakness." Giles replied to the girl. "Maya's biggest weakness is hate. And Tess is the opesite of her. So I gues her bigest weaknes is love. Tess feeds on hate, and can not feed on love at all."

"What?" Jenny was surprise with the thing he just said. She dropped the stone, a little before Tess' feet. "So we make her weak by using love against her."

"Exacly."Giles replied "I won't destroy her, but defently weak her."

"I love Tempe." Booth said while he walked outsied. He was watching the rest

"I love Melinda" Zach said while he watche the rest of them. Yet the magic did not seem to work.

"It's not working." Jenny replied "The bariers keeps this kind of magic to get out. Materiel, can get out of it. But magic can not."

"We need Maya!" Giles walked inside.

A large object flew trough the circle. Breaking the barier. Everyone ran inside. Exept for Jenny, she kept staring. Tess starmed trough.

"Hey Miss Calendar." She greated her like she had beens doing in class since the beginning of her arival. "Want to show me your little trick again."

The girl had putted her hands on her hips and seemed like a high school girl ready to bully a younger student. Jenny pointed at the stone, and sendes the rock flying. It hitted Tess, but it did not seem to hirt her at all.

"Oh my God, is that supose to hirt." she stepped a couple steps on. "Not!" She pointed at Jenny, and threw her trough the glass. She walked on.

"That does hirt right?" She watched her. A little smile appeared when she saw that Jenny was trying to get up. Giles stood in front of her. He locked her in his arms and held her as close as possible.

"Oh, your boyfriend, how nice." Tess smiles. She walked towards them. She got her sward, and pointed at them. She wanted to end their lifes forever. "Who's gonna stop me."

She felt a hand on the sward.

"I would." Melinda stepped out of the window. She smiled at Tess. "Why can't you pick anyone of yoru own size to fight you. What is your proble. Get out."

"Maya, Maya, Maya." Tess walked around her. "Finnaly we meet again."

"No Tess." Melinda apeare behind her. Her smile was bewitching. "The only diferance between me and you right now, is time. You don't have enough of it."

"Not enough time." Tess stepped toward her. "I have more time them you!"

Tess was looking pretty mad, her eyes had this rage in them. And her bled boiled under her skin.

"All needed to get you down, is a baby. And that will happen any second." Melind grabed her stomach feeling the contractions starting.

"You don't think I'll just let this happen." Tess stood right in front of her. "I will stop you with every power in my body."

"What powers?" Melinda tooka a step closer to her. "If I remember it right, your power ar in this."

Melinda held up a little lamp. She opened it, light left Tess's body. "You didn't follow the pact,. You got your powers back and used them."

"So what I'm a hell God. And Maya you are a goodie godie girl. You gave your powers up for love, you're stupid." Tess walked a little bit on. Melinda looked at her. Tess froze when Melinda held her hand in front of her face."You won't wake up." She said as she fell a horrible pain. Another contraction.

"Bring her to the hospital" She hear Giles say.

__________________________________________________________________________

The next thing she remembered was, when she was lying in her bed. Holding her baby, holding True. A true godess. The only godess that had all powers to man. She knew what kind of life whe would get. True was a part human. And had a normal body. From her eyes little lights came. She smiled.

"Im so glad it's over." Melinda replied. She looke at Zach who had fallen asleep. The little baby was smiling at her. "It was not nice, I never felt like a godess."

Giles stood in the doorway. "You're powers are coming back." He said while entering the room. He stood next to her bed. "They will come back to their origanl amourt. You will be able to make your choice. Stay Melinda and be mortal. Or become Maya, the godess in you. It's up to you."

* * *

I believe the bigest question after this chapter is what choice is she going to make, I want to hear from you people what you think she will do. What is going to happen, and who are the godparents of her daugther, True. Will Tess come back? And what happened to Angela?

When I have over 25 reviews, I'll give you a new chapter. I'm not joking.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


End file.
